A Loucura de uma Encantadora Obsessão
by Melissa Spencer
Summary: Três anos depois da Quarta Guerra Shinobi o mundo está em paz. Determinada a ganhar o coração de Naruto, Hinata vive com o objetivo de achar Uchiha Sasuke para trazê-lo de volta à Konoha. O que ela encontrará é bem inesperado...
1. Capítulo 1 - Encontrei Você

Hinata estava correndo.

Os galhos arranhavam sua face, o ar frio machucava suas bochechas, fazendo com que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos brancos. Mas ela não podia desistir. Nunca esteve tão perto de seu objetivo como agora. As veias saltadas em suas têmporas eram fortemente visíveis. Seu Byakugan estava fixo na pessoa em frente a ela.

Essa pessoa estava a poucos quilômetros de distância. Ela tinha que alcançá-lo.

"Hinata, espere!"

Kiba dava seu melhor para acompanhar seu passo, mas falhava miseravelmente. Até Akamaru estava tendo dificuldades para tomar fôlego.

Mas ela não podia esperar. Tinha pressa.

Hinata voltava de uma missão com Kiba, Shino, Tenten e Lee quando seu chakra encontrou uma estranha, forte aura. Uma que ela não poderia confundir. A kunoichi de cabelos negros deu uma curva acentuada para o leste e agora perseguia essa sensação. E para ter certeza absoluta, ela ativou seu kekkei genkai. A figura encapuzada poderia ser qualquer um, mas ela precisava checar.

A herdeira Hyuuga estava correndo por horas. A pessoa que ela perseguia, obviamente, sabia do que ela estava fazendo, e tentava, quase conseguindo, se esconder e fugir, algumas vezes. Mas seus especiais olhos brancos não a traíram. Estava cheia de determinação. Seus amigos e ex-companheiros de time corriam o máximo que podiam atrás dela, já que era óbvio que algo estava errado.

Ela estava chegando perto. E, assim, não podia mais ouvir a distinta respiração do enorme cão, e, a voz de seu dono era tão longínqua que mal conseguia ouvi-la. Até mesmo os insetos de Shino tinham dificuldade em segui-la. Hinata era conhecida como uma das kunoichi mais rápidas em seu clã. Ela deu outra curva acentuada e se enfiou em uma vegetação mais densa. Não tinha muita certeza de onde estaria nesse momento, mas parecia o lado leste do País da Terra.

Depois da última Guerra Shinobi, o mundo ninja estava muito mais pacífico. As nações tinham se juntado para lutar contra Madara e Obito, todos os homens e mulheres esqueceram-se de suas desavenças para o bem comum. E depois de quase 3 anos, os países ainda estavam em paz. Ela não estava preocupada em correr para uma terra distante e desconhecida, onde mesmo a herdeira Hyuuga, não tinha jurisdição. Ela somente se preocupava em falhar naquilo que tentava suceder.

Sua garganta doía, sua face doía, todo seu corpo doía, mas não desistiria. Subindo em galho de árvore morto, ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Pulando no último momento, ela conseguiu salvar seu pé de, provavelmente, ser quebrado. Levantando os olhos de novo, ela notou que não conseguia mais ver sua presa. Seus olhos estavam doloridos e o Byakugan era um dom difícil de manter por muito tempo. Ela baixou as pálpebras e as esfregou com seus dedos arranhados.

_ Não._

A Hyuuga respirou fundo e ativou o Byakugan novamente. Ela correu alcançando um alto pinheiro. O País da Terra quase não tinha nenhuma árvore, e ainda assim, ela conseguiu se perder em uma das florestas remanescentes. A parede de árvores em sua frente se entendia até o fim. Ela correu mais e mais, até chegar aos penhascos. Mas ela não conseguia vê-lo.

Fechando os olhos de novo, ela se concentrou. Procurar por seu chakra era uma boa ideia, porque era muito forte para ser ocultado facilmente. Pegando seu traço, ela imediatamente o seguiu.

A garota podia estar correndo por horas, já não sabia dizer. As estrelas acima dela brilhavam, então, provavelmente, estava no meio da noite.

De repente, Hinata parou. Na clareira em frente a ela, no vale entre dois penhascos, estava a figura encapuzada que perseguia. Ele estava de costas, e seu rosto estava virado para que pudesse olhá-la de lado, ela não conseguia ver muito bem. Estava muito escuro e o capuz não ajudava. Ela ofegava. E ele parecia tão imóvel que não sabia dizer se ele, nem mesmo, respirava.

"Não vai desistir, vai?"

A voz era rouca e diferente da que ela lembrava, mas não tinha dúvida. Uchiha Sasuke estava em sua frente. Seu chakra vazando de seus poros.

"S-Sasuke..."

Hinata não era de deixar de usar as devidas honrarias, mas ela não tinha certeza de como deveria se reportar a ele. A Hyuuga observou enquanto ele, calmamente, se voltou para ela e tirou o capuz. Os olhos vermelhos queimavam no escuro.

"Você é boa, admito. Agora vá embora. Não tenho tempo a perder com você."

"Eu… Eu não vou a lugar nenhum" a herdeira deu um passo à frente, já se arrependendo de sua decisão. "Você vem comigo."

Ela viu um sorriso esquisito aparecer na face do homem. Com um movimento afiado, Sasuke tirou a capa e jogou no chão, à sua extrema direita.

"De todas as pessoas as quais eu batalhei, nunca tive a chance de matar um Hyuuga. Devo considerar isto uma honra?"

O Uchiha também deu um passo à frente e viu a garota arregalar seus olhos pálidos. Mas era teimosa, não se moveu.

Sasuke não podia lidar com essa batalha agora. Ele já havia sido visto em Iwagakure e estava com pressa de voltar a se esconder. Ele esperava que um shinobi da Terra estivesse em seu encalço, então a Hyuuga o surpreendeu com sua presença. O sobrevivente Uchiha não via um de Konoha desde o último duelo com Naruto, quando a última Guerra Shinobi estava terminando.

_Vamos acabar com isso_, ele pensou, unindo as palmas das mãos. Em um segundo, ele realizou todos os sinais necessários para um perfeito Chidori, e já estava correndo em direção à garota a sua frente. Por um momento, ele teve a certeza que a acertaria, mas ela conseguiu escapar dele. Seu ataque de enorme impulsão de chakra quase o derrubou. Hinata girou e um ciclone se formou ao seu redor, o vórtice tão forte que jogou pedrinhas para cima.

Ela pensava em uma estratégia. Precisava desarmar aquele homem, e possivelmente nocauteá-lo, mas isso era muito difícil de imaginar. Ela também não queria arriscar a perder muito tempo, pois ele poderia escapar facilmente. Era óbvio que ele conhecia o lugar e tinha uma vantagem sobre ela. Porém, o conhecia bem o suficiente. Sasuke não era de se esquivar de uma batalha.

E foi exatamente o que o homem fez. Com um segundo Chidori em sua mão, ele pulou em cima dela, mas só conseguiu dar uma arranhadinha em seu braço esquerdo. Ainda assim, a corrente elétrica a chocou e queimou, causando intensa dor. Usando a técnica 8 Trigramas Palma Aérea, a herdeira Hyuuga quase conseguiu empurrar o Uchiha contra o penhasco. As rajadas de seus ataques rasgou uma de suas mangas. Ele olhou sua camisa com raiva. O fugitivo estava se cansando desse jogo. Essa kunoichi estava usando apenas suas próprias mãos para tudo, e isso era uma grande desvantagem para ela.

O homem esticou o braço para trás de suas costas e alcançou a famosa Espada de Kusanagi. A lâmina brilhou em prata no escuro da noite, e iluminou o vale quando o homem deixou que seu chakra se estendesse por ela. O zumbido da eletricidade passando no ferro da arma fez com que a garota tremesse, mas não a assustava. Ela sabia, suficientemente bem, como batalhar com um Uchiha desde a Quarta Guerra Shinobi, quando ela encarou Obito e o ressuscitado Madara.

Hinata se abaixou um pouco, dobrando os joelhos para ganhar mais equilíbrio. Apertou os punhos e juntou a maior quantidade de chakra que conseguiu.

Usando os Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos, ela atacou o rapaz com toda força. A lâmina da espada colidiu com o punho direito dela, mas seu chakra corria rápido, impedindo que se machucasse. Sasuke a subestimou. Ela tinha mais poder do que pensava. Mesmo assim, tudo isso era brincadeira de criança para ele. Colocando um pouco mais de força bruta na espada, o Uchiha fez com que a garota pulasse para trás, já que ela tinha de impedir que seu dedo fosse cortado fora. Ela pegou uma kunai da bolsinha que ficava presa a sua coxa, e o atacou novamente. As lâminas colidiram, mas a arma da morena era muito pequena, e logo o relâmpago queimou sua pele. Com um chiado, se abaixou e chutou a espada para fora da mão do homem.

O Uchiha pareceu genuinamente surpreso. Ele não tinha um confronto desde a Guerra, mas... Será que perdeu a forma? Ou, simplesmente, ela era melhor do que suspeitou? Ainda assim, tinha de acabar com aquilo. Ativando seu Mangekyo Sharingan, ele a encarou, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

"Amaterasu."

Chamas negras apareceram no casaco da moça e ela imediatamente sentiu uma dor lacerante, causada por este fogo sobrenatural. De alguma forma, conseguiu peça de roupa e jogo em direção ao homem. Com um piscar de olhos as chamas desapareceram. Lágrimas de sangue escorreram pelo rosto alvo.

_Isso é perda de tempo._

_Hinata percebeu o rapaz em frente a ela parar inesperadamente. Ele parecia calmo, quase como uma estátua à luz da lua. Sua face sem emoção a assustava, mas o terrível sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto era ainda mais aterrorizante. O Uchiha inclinou levemente a cabeça para a direita e, em um instante, estava rodeado por um fantasma roxo e gigante. Hinata nunca havia visto com seus próprios olhos, mas ouvira história sobre o famoso Susanoo. _

O rosto da criatura parecia um esqueleto. Seus chifres eram longos e assustadores.

"Você deveria se sentir honrada, Hyuuga, pois vai morrer pelas minhas mãos."

Hinata sabia que, provavelmente, sacrificaria sua vida por isso. E mesmo assim, não sentia nenhum arrependimento, ou nem mesmo a menor tristeza. Finalmente iria ver Neji nii-san.

Juntando todas as suas forças, ela correu em direção ao homem.

"Byakugan."

O Uchiha se moveu bem a tempo para que ela não o acertasse com a palma direita, bem no meio de seu peito. O gigante acima dele empunhou a espada, cortado-a na bochecha. Golpeou novamente rasgando o abdômen de Hinata. Porém, ela havia feito o que pretendia. O braço esquerdo de Sasuke pendia sem vida ao lado de seu torso. Ele olhou o membro paralisado, e o tocou com a outra mão, só para confirmar que não conseguia sentir nada.

Guiada pelo fluxo de chakra dele, Hinata conseguiu atacá-lo como queria. Deliberadamente, ela mirou em seu coração para confundi-lo, e, assim, ele baixou a guarda para que ela pudesse correr seus dedos pelos pontos de chakra mais importantes de seu braço. Tal questão poderia ser facilmente corrigida por um Hyuuga, mas também poderia levar meses para que a vítima se recuperasse sozinha.

Hinata ofegou, cega pela dor. Ela segurava sua barriga, tentando parar o sangramento excessivo, mas sem êxito. Sua visão estava turva pela perda de sangue e pelo uso excessivo do Byakugan. Ainda assim, ela viu a figura borrada andar até ela lentamente. Foi empurrada e caiu de joelhos. A lâmina gelada tocou em sua garganta. Ela tentou empurra-la, mas seu agressor a agarrou pelos cabelos, ajustando-a para que não se mexesse.

Sentia frio. A noite estava fria. Aquele homem era frio, seus olhos vermelhos como fogo, mas frios como gelo. Ela havia feito o suficiente. Tinha conseguido parar o Uchiha e o próximona encontrá-lo, provavelmente conseguiria levá-lo de volta à Konoha, de volta para Naruto. Estava contente com seu progresso. E mesmo assim se sentia envergonhada por não estar preparada o suficiente. A razão de ter conseguido chegar tão perto dele foi, simplesmente, porque ele a subestimou. Assim como todas as pessoas de sua vida o fizeram.

Hinata fechou os olhos, ouvindo o vento acariciar as folhas.

"Hinata!"

Abriu os olhos reconhecendo a voz de Kiba e o latido de Akamaru. Sua visão ainda estava turva, e não conseguia ver muito. Sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça e perdeu a consciência.

* * *

_**Nota**_

Primeiramente, quero dizer que criei este perfil, simplesmente, para poder favoritar a fanfics que eu adoro ler, já que não tenho aptidão nenhuma pra criar essas histórias incríveis que existem aqui. E foi numa dessas que me deparei com uma que me encantou ao extremo, e fiquei tão apaixonada, que decidi pedir permissão à autora da fanfic original para que eu pudesse traduzí-la. Quero deixar bem claro que estou apenas traduzindo essa fanfiction da incrível _AnnaDax_ ( u/3963391/AnnaDax). Ela foi escrita, originalmente, em inglês.

Assim que eu a li me apaixonei logo de cara pela história desses dois. E olha que sasuhina não é nem meu casal preferido. De qualquer forma, fiquei honrada dela me deixar traduzi-la para o português, já que essa fanfic está sendo traduzida em mais duas línguas (espanhol e vietnamita(?)).

Espero que vocês se apaixonem pelo amor desses dois, assim como eu me apaixonei.

Prometo atualizar essa fanfic pelo menos 1 vez a cada semana. Os capítulos dois e três já estão traduzidos, mas gostaria de ver a resposta de vocês, pelas reviews, porque traduzir dá um trabalhão, e gostaria de saber se estão gostando ou não da história.

Além do mais, a Anna vai acompanhar as reviwes de vocês, ela está muito feliz em saber que sua história repercutiu assim. Então comentem! Vamos incentivar a autora a escrever mais história desse gênero.

Perdoem os erros de português e concordância. A mudança das palavras não alterou nada o sentido que ela quis dar aos momentos. É inevitável, em uma tradução, manter exatamente as mesmas palavras e o sentido, sem ferir a língua e deixar a leitura cansativa. Espero que gostem e aguardo pelas respostas! Até semana que vem!

Viva Sasuke e Hinata! hahahaha... 3


	2. Capítulo 2 - Nova Esperança

"Hinata! Ei, acorde! Tenten, rápido!"

Kiba pegou a menina nas mãos e a sacudiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que ela não reagiu. Depois, se voltaram para o fundo corte em sua bochecha. Levou algum tempo para que percebesse o sangramento na barriga dela. Sua camiseta preta escondia o liquido vermelho.

"Tenten!"

"Eu estou aqui. Pare de gritar!"

A kunoichi deixou sua bolsa cair e olhou para Hinata. Não agüentaria se outro Hyuuga morresse em seus braços.

Teten estudou as artes médicas, mas não era bom em curar. Mas, uma das coisas que ela sabia bem era parar sangramentos. Ela tirou as luvas e começou a procurar algo em sua mochila. Não achava suas bandagens de jeito nenhum. _Claro, as dei para o Lee..._

O dito cujo caiu de pé ao lado dela no mesmo momento em que começaria a gritar por ele. Sem que precisasse de palavras, ele foi desenrolando as bandagens de suas palmas, as estendendo à ex-companheira de time.

"Pressione aqui," ela explicou enquanto uma luz verde emanava de suas mãos. "Agora segure firme."

Kiba só conseguia olhar enquanto os ex-integrantes do time Guy atendiam Hinata. Ele olhou para Shino, que acabou de aparecer na clareira.

"Ache o aggressor," sibilou assistindo o outro liberar um enxame de insetos no ar. "Ache-o e o traga até mim."

"Entre na fila." O Aburame se virou e começou a rastrear o pouco do chakra que foi deixando por quem quer que tivesse lutado com a herdeira.

Silêncio caiu sobre eles. E eles ficaram assim, cada um ocupado com as próprias tarefas. Depois de longos minutos, a luz que emanava das mãos de Tenten cessou, e ela suspirou. Tirou os cabelos de Hinata de seu pescoço gentilmente, e pressionou dois dedos ali. Outro suspirou escapou de seus lábios.

"Ela está estável."

"Shino?"

"Não consigo achá-lo."

Kiba rosnou. "Vamos."

"Posso carregá-la." Lee se levantou, a Hyuuga em suas mãos.

"Eu cuido dela," disse o Inuzuka e tirou a garota dos braços de Lee. Sempre foi muito protetorcom sua ex-companheira de equipe, e não podia arriscar que algo mais acontecesse com ela. "Vamos."

* * *

A porta foi aberta quase caindo das dobradiças.

Segurando o braço esquerdo, Sasuke entou na pequena cabana que era cavada nas profundas paredes de pedra, absolutamente inabitadas da parte leste do País da Terra. Agarrou uma cadeira e a quebrou. Tirando a camisa, ativou o Sharingan e tentou tracejar a parte machucada. Seria o nervo principal? Ou um problema com a medula óssea? Não. Os Hyuugas atacavam de maneira diferente. Brincavam com o fluxo do chakra. O homem seguiu sua circulação de chakra e pôde ver onde estava o problema. Bem abaixo da clavícula, onde seu ombro começava, o fluxo estava completamente parado. Ele tocou seus dedos dormentes. Estavam quentes, isso era bom. Se esse ataque tivesse feito com que seu membro ficasse frio e levasse-o a ser amputado, ele estaria pronto pra achar aquela garota e parti-la ao meio.

Quem era ela, afinal? E como o seguiu, quando estava certo que passou pelo grupo dela longe o bastante? Seus olhos enxergavam tão longe assim? O Uchiha esfregou suas têmporas com o braço que funcionava. Ele só se lembrava de dois Hyuugas em sua infância – o cara com o selo na testa, que sempre gostava de brigar, e uma garotinha esquisita, que constantemente olhava para Naruto como se ele fosse bom. Pensando bem, aquela garota nunca teve o selo amaldiçoado na cara. Era da família principal. Era a mesma garota patética a mulher com quem acabara de lutar? Balançou a cabeça. Não tinha dúvidas. Mesmo ela tendo mudado tanto. Seu cabelo era muito comprido para que lutasse livremente, suas roupas eram muito largas para que tivesse boa movimentação, seu peito...

Sasuke levantou-se e chutou a cadeira. Pelo menos a tinha matado. Ninguém sobreviveria com aquele corte fundo de Susanoo. Ele meteu a mão direita nos cabelos e olhou para o chão. Estava muito fraco. Desde que batalhou com Naruto, estava fraco. Sua luta final com o ex-companheiro havia demandado muito dele. Possuía feridas de chakra que ainda estavam abertas, e causavam desequilíbrio quando lutava. O poder da Kyuubi causou muito trauma. Há três anos o fugitivo poderia ter matado aquela garota sem nenhum esforço. Mas ele não estava tão forte quanto era. E, também, havia subestimado ela.

O homem consertou a cadeira e se sentou de novo. Sua palma direita apertava a esquerda, esperando que sentisse algo. Lamentou-se e xingou logo em seguida. Isso não estava ajudando. Ali, sozinho no escuro, o rapaz se lembrou de sua luta com Naruto. Lembrou-se de como o loiro sorriu para ele, sabendo bem que ambos morreriam ali.

Tinham lutado com tudo que possuíam. O Chidori, Amaterasu e até mesmo o Susanoo foram facilmente contrapostos pelo Uzumaki. Ele era mais forte. Havia notado isso naquela época, e com toda a raiva e ódio, pulou na luta com o loiro, pronto pra se sacrificar, e levá-lo junto. O Uchiha não poderia viver sabendo que alguém tão patético poderia superá-lo. Cerrou os punhos, mas apenas um reagiu.

O moreno percebeu que era puro milagre estar vivo. Mas sabia o porquê. Naruto exitou. Seu último Rasengan desviou de seu alvo e acertou o chão, perto da cabeça de Sasuke. Esse foi o momento em que o último Chidori do rapaz acertou o Jinchuuriki no peito, nocauteando-o a poucos metros de distância. Tinha-o matado. Sasuke finalmente matou seu melhor amigo, e tudo o que sentiu foi... nada. Nenhuma alegria, nenhuma satisfação, nenhuma tristeza. Apenas o vazio.

Deitado de barriga pra baixo, ele viu a kunoichi de cabelos róseos pular na clareira onde se encontravam, e parar. Sakura o olhou nos olhos, e correu, puxando Naruto para fora da terra. Ela o chamou pelo nome, o sacudiu, a luz verde emanando de suas palmas. Chorou e implorou para que persistisse.

O Uchiha sorriu. Estava feliz por, finalmente, aquela irritante ter desistido dele. Isso o tinha dado a chance de, alguma forma, levantar. Tirando um pouco do próprio sangue do peito, realizou alguns sinais de mão e convocou seu falcão gigante. Com suas últimas forças, montou no bicho e voou para longe de Konoha, do campo de batalha, de Naruto.

Voou longamente, tentando conservar sua consciência, apenas para manter o pássaro no ar. Estava surpreso por não ter ninguém atrás dele, mas entendeu que todos os shinobi estavam, provavelmente, tentando conservar a vida do Jinchuuriki. Sasuke pousou num terreno rochoso após algumas horas. Havia se arrastado para essa cabana, matando o velho que a ocupava.

Essa cabana velha de madeira ainda cheirava como o velho. Involuntariamente, Sasuke passou as mãos pelo peito lembrando que por pouco não sobrevivera aos seus ferimentos. A enorme cicatriz que tinha o lembraria disso. A mesma que o deu forças para continuar e se recuperar, para que finalmente, voltasse. Para completar seu objetivo e destruir sua cidade natal, a mesma que não merecia nem mesmo existir.

Cerrando os dentes, lembrou-se de seu plano. Já se sentia melhor, mas ainda estava fraco. Ele teria de achar alguém que compartilhasse do mesmo objetivo ou que estivesse, pelo menos, disposto a ajudá-lo. Imaginou o que Juugo e Suigetsu estariam fazendo. Entrariam para o time Taka se os achasse?

_Não._ Ele tinha de começar de novo.

Repentinamente se lembrou da Hyuuga de novo. Era uma kunoichi forte, e juntos, o Sharingan e o Byakugan, iriam longe. Poderia fazer alguma coisa que persuadisse algum membro desse clã para que se juntasse a ele? E se os ameaçasse? Mas com o quê? Não tinha nada a oferecer. E tinha certeza que nenhum deles morreria alegremente para ajudá-lo.

Então, o atingiu. Genjustsu. Poderia manipulá-los. Mas, funcionaria em um Hyuuga? Ele tinha de tentar. Sasuke se levantou e andou até o futon que era sua cama. Deitou nele e fechou os olhos. Precisava descansar para que pudesse juntar as forças. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer.

* * *

"Obrigada por nos deixar ficar aqui esta noite, Tsuchikage."

Tenten se curvou para o velhinho baixinho que era o líder da Vila Oculta nas rochas. O homem abanou a mão, flutuando.

"Os de Konoha são sempre bem-vindos. Descansem agora, eu já mandei um shinobi para Konoha. Uma escolta estará aqui em breve."

A garota se curvou mais uma vez e esperou que o velho saísse do quarto, que lhes foi dado. Então, caiu em um dos sofás e esfregou os olhos.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Hinata não é de quebrar a formação, quem ela viu?"

O outros caíram no silêncio. Haviam visto seu casaco, marcas de eletricidade e fogo estavam ali. Sabiam que somente duas pessoas poderiam usar esses elementos, e de forma alguma Kakashi teria algo a ver com isso. Todos sabiam quem era o outro suspeito, mas não ousavam dizer seu nome.

"De que isso importa? O que importa é que chegamos a tempo. Ela poderia ter morrido." Kiba afundou o rosto em suas mãos. Se algo tivesse acontecido com a herdeira Hyuuga, não conseguiria viver com a culpa.

Lee e Shino estavam quietos. Desde a Quarta Guerra Shinobi o Bingo Book tinha somente uma pessoa no topo. Todos procuravam por Uchiha Sasuke. Todas as nações queriam sua cabeça, seus olhos, seu poder. Mas o Aburame sabia bem o porquê de sua ex-companheira de time tê-lo perseguido. Queria levá-lo de volta, para o bem de Naruto.

Depois de Madara ser derrotado, foi anunciado que Tsunade deu sua vida para salvar o resto dos Kages. Todos choraram sua perda, mas um novo líder da Vila da Folha precisava ser nomeado. Sem dúvidas, depois de tudo que ele tinha feito, a primeira escolha era que Uzumaki Naruto liderasse Konoha. Todos estavam alegres, mas, surpreendentemente, ele negou a oferta. O Jinchuuriki recusou com uma única e simples razão – ele falhou em sua meta. Perdeu Sasuke, não conseguindo salvá-lo de seu próprio ódio e vingança. O loiro havia recusado a oferta, explicando que não poderia ser tornar o líder, se nem ao menos conseguiu salvar seu melhor amigo.

E isso não foi um choque. As pessoas não estavam felizes com sua decisão, mas entenderam-no. E, por isso, o lugar vago de Hokage foi assumido por ninguém menos que Hatake Kakashi. O homem explicou que só ocuparia o cargo até que Naruto mudasse a ideia de não ter seu rosto esculpido na Montanha de Konoha.

O sol já se punha no outro dia, quando o grupo de Konoha foi chamado pelo Tsuchikage. O antigo time sete já havia chegado, e estavam felizes em vê-los. Sakura se apressou para o edifício médico, onde Hinata ainda descansava.

"O que aconteceu?" Os olhos azuis de Naruto estavam preocupados.

"Ainda não temos certeza. Hinata nos contará quando acordar. É melhor voltarmos para Konoha o mais breve possível."

Sai dispersou seu jutsu e o pássaro gigante, que os carregou até o País da Terra, se tornou um charco de tinta. Eles se encaminharam para o hospital, encontrando a kunoichi de cabelos róseos saindo do prédio, acompanhada de Hinata. Akamaru pulou, latindo para a garota, lambendo suas mãos. Ela sorriu, mas assim que notou um sorridente Uzumaki, olhou para o chão, seus longos cabelos como uma cortina, escondendo sua face.

Porém, Shino notou. Uma cicatriz enorme descasava sobre sua bochecha. A ferida estava fechada, e parecia que a Haruno havia feito algo mais, pois o corte era quase imperceptível, mas de alguma forma, fez com que o rosto da moça parecesse diferente. A severidade da marca não condizia com sua calmaria e suas características puras.

Despedindo-se do velho homem flutuante, Sai abriu seu longo pergaminho e, diante deles, estavam quatro enormes pássaros. Sakura insistiu em viajar com a Hyuuga ferida, e Kiba quase não convenceu Akamaru a subir no animal desenhado. Logo, estavam todos à caminho de Konoha.

Sakura não deixou escapar o fato de que a Hyuuga parecia estressada. Ela não era uma pessoa falante, mas parecia ainda mais quieta. Quando notou as fronteiras do País do Fogo, o sol já brilhava. Viajaram a noite toda. E ainda assim, quando chegaram à Vila da Folha, Hinata se recusou a ir para o hospital. Se virou para Naruto, com o mais profundo rubor, afundando o rosto na cortina de seus cabelos.

"N-Naruto-kun, você viria se reportar ao Hokage comigo?"

O loiro pensou nisso o tempo todo, então apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sem demora, os dois entravam no prédio do Hokage, e rapidamente subiram as escadas.

Kakashi ainda usava sua mascara, como sempre. Ele sorriu quando viu os recém chegados e dispensou sua secretária.

"Por favor, sente-se, Hinata-san."

A moça obedeceu e observou Naruto sentar na cadeira próxima a dela, na outra ponta da mesa de Kakashi.

"Como foi sua missão?"

"Foi… Foi tudo bem. Entregamos o pacote ao Kazekage sem problemas."

"Mas vocês foram atacados?"

"Não exatamente… - Hinata respirou fundo e brincou com a barra da capa que Sakura emprestou. Exalou o ar e encarou o homem de cabelos prateados. – Nosso caminhou cruzou com o de Uchiha Sasuke."

Ela olhou para a face de ambos os homens, e nem mesmo a mascara do Hokage pôde disfarçar sua reação.

Olhos brancos se voltaram para o Uzumaki. "Ele está vivo."

* * *

**_Nota_**

Meninas, obrigada pelos reviwes. Fiquei feliz em saber que a tradução está boa. Estou tentando, de verdade, manter o sentindo das coisas. Decidi que vou postar todas as segundas, quartas e sextas. Embora, eu espero que não aconteça, se eu não conseguir postar em algum desses dias, pelo menos um capítulo por semana vai ter.

Espero que estejam gostando! :)

PS.: Desculpe pelos erros de português.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Vamos à Caçada

Hinata não conseguia encará-lo. Ela já havia se olhado no espelho e mesmo com todas as manipulações de Sakura, a melhor médica existente, provavelmente, de todo o mundo shinobi, a cicatriz em sua bochecha direita ainda era visível. Era uma linha reta que seguia sua maçã do rosto. Começava em sua orelha e quase alcançada o nariz. Parecia que tinha sarado anos atrás, e era quase invisível, mas a moça sabia a verdade. Sempre teve um complexo de palidez, e a marca mais sutil era muito óbvia em sua pele. Então, a ajuda médica da kunoichi rósea foi incrível, mas não podia enganar ninguém.

A herdeira Hyuuga olhou para baixo, seu cabelo cobria sua face como uma volumosa cachoeira de cetim negro.

"Você está bem, Hinata-san?"

A garota foi arrastada para fora de seus pensamentos, para olha o homem mascarado a sua frente. Balançou a cabeça e se apressou em esconder a mais nova marca em seu rosto. Sentiu-se idiota. Uma das poucas pessoas que poderiam entender o que era ter uma cicatriz na cara era Kakashi, mas ainda não estava pronta pra aceitar sua nova aparência.

O Hokage não estava muito convencido. Mas, decidiu por não constrangê-la na frente de Naruto com nenhuma outra pergunta, foi direto ao ponto.

"Precisamos procurar pela área onde você o encontrou. Se lembra das coordenadas?"

"Fica... a vários quilômetros das florestas orientais do País da Terra. Passávamos pelas árvores quando o senti."

"Naruto – o homem mascarado se virou para o loiro e o viu pular de animação. – Esta será uma missão rank A, e estou te colocando no comando dela. Você terá de ir até lá e investigar. Assim que Hinata se recuperar completamente, partirão. O Byakugan é importante para essa operação."

"Sim!" O Uzumaki olhou para a herdeira com o mais genuíno sorriso, que ela já não via a um tempo.

"Mas – Kakashi continuou, - isso precisa ser mantido em segredo. Nenhuma palavra em relação a esse assunto deve ser dita. Precisamos achar o Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta, mas outros querem apenas sua cabeça. Não vamos perder o único traço que tivemos dele em anos."

* * *

Saindo do prédio do Hokage, Hinata tinha apenas uma coisa em sua mente – partir assim que possível, para que pudessem caçar o Uchiha. Até que se sentia bem. Sakura era a melhor médica que já ouvira falar, e suas feridas eram apenas cicatrizes. E mesmo assim, o Hatake no comando da vila pediu que tirasse pelo menos um dia para descansar.

Porém, ela não poderia. Muitas coisas dependiam dessa missão, e essa missão dependia de partirem o mais rápido possível. A garota se separou de Naruto, que havia partido na pressa de avisar todos os outros que participariam da jornada no País da Terra. Hinata se encaminhou para a mansão Hyuuga. Passando pelo portão principal, rapidamente se curvou para os guardas e ignorou as olhadelas que Hanabi mandava. Precisava ir para seu quarto colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Tirando as roupas, se arrastou para o chuveiro e deixou que a água esquentasse seu corpo. Tinha sido curada, e podia lavar seu rosto. Ainda tinha muito sangue pelo seu corpo. A moça fechou os olhos. Nos últimos três anos, revirou o mundo de cabeça pra baixo procurando pelo indócil Uchiha, e em algum ponto, se convenceu que ele teria morrido de suas feridas pouco depois da batalha com Naruto. Mas mesmo o conhecendo pouco, tinha certeza que não desistiria tão fácil.

Hinata ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia encontrado-o. Do nada sentiu seu chakra, e seu kekkei genkai não a decepcionou ao localiza-lo. Ele foi descuidado, deixando que sua energia fluísse daquela maneira em um espaço aberto. Lembrou-se de seu estilo de luta – tão agressivo quanto antes. Ainda assim, ele parecia um pouco cansado, não muito nivelado. Parecia mais fraco. E sabia o porquê – provavelmente ainda não havia se recuperado da sua luta com o Uzumaki. Era um shinobi forte, mas possivelmente não havia solicitado ajuda médica depois da guerra. O chakra da Kyuubi é diferente, e feridas feitas pelo demônio da raposa saravam mais lentas do que qualquer coisa. Isso explicava a condição que estava. Era um milagre que tivesse sobrevivido.

Ainda assim, não a tinha matado. Tinha puxado-a pelos cabelos, fixando seus olhos vermelhos e sangrentos nos olhos brancos, e hesitou. _Mas por quê?_

Hinata parou a água, enrolou uma toalha em seu redor e foi para seu quarto. Não havia tempo a desperdiçar.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto olhava o mapa do mundo Shinobi, os olhos azuis fixos no País da Terra. Podia ver muito bem onde as florestas orientais se localizavam e esperava que o que procurava ainda estivesse lá. Suspirou e esfregou os olhos. Isto seria difícil. O rapaz ficou absolutamente parado, pensando em alguma tática há tanto tempo, que ativou seu modo Sage. Esfregando as têmporas, se levantou. Uma súbita batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. _Quem poderia ser a essa hora da noite?_

Curioso, o Uzumaki andou até a porta da frente e a abriu sem hesitação. Não esperava a herdeira Hyuuga, totalmente vestida com os trajes ANBU. Sua máscara de coelho estava movida para o lado, e apenas o olho esquerdo era visível. A moça olhou rapidamente ao redor e entrou no pequeno apartamento onde morava o loiro. Ainda mais confuso, o rapaz deu um passo para trás olhando-a.

"O que está acontecendo, Hinata-chan?"

"Nós… Nós precisamos ir. Vamos reunir todos e partir, não temos tempo a perder."

Normalmente, o Uzumaki ia argumentar, conversaria com ela, tentando convencê-la para que explicasse sua pressa. Mas essa não era uma dessas vezes. O Jinchuuriki apenas assentiu e pegou seu casaco.

A noite estava quieta e um pouco fria. Naruto lançou o olhar para a garota correndo ao seu lado, seus longos cabelos negros fundindo-se às sombras. Viu a cicatriz em seu rosto e a conhecia bem. Possuía algumas dessas em seu corpo também. Sasuke pagaria por estragar características tão perfeitas.

Shikamaru não foi fácil de convencer, pois estava preparado para deitar e fazer nada. Contudo, o Nara parecia animado com a missão e concordou em sair no final das contas. Kiba e Akamaru estavam nas áreas de treino, portanto, prontos para ir. Sai também estava preparado, como sempre. Logo, o pequeno grupo já voava nas costas dos enormes pássaros do justu de Sai. Até o grande cachorro já estava se acostumando a viajar dessa forma.

Nas fronteiras florestais entre Konoha e Suna, o grupo parou para que Sai pudesse descansar. Todos de alongaram, e logo de reuniram na pequena clareira. Olharam para o Nara. Apesar de Naruto ser o condutor da missão, todos sabiam que Shikamaru era o melhor estrategista. Ele suspirou e esfregou o pescoço. _Isso é tão complicado..._

"Então, qual é o plano?" Kiba estava muito ansioso.

"Primeiro, por que somos tão poucos? Deveriam ter, pelo menos, mais duas pessoas no grupo – O Nara olhou para o loiro a sua frente e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Precisamos de um médico."

"Não havia outro shinobi que eu gostaria de envolver nisso". O Uzumaki se sentiu estranho, não se sentia preparado para essa missão.

"Isso não responde a questão sobre o médico."

Todos fizeram silêncio.

"Nós temos Hinata – Kiba olhou para a moça e se apressou em remover seu olhar. Essa cicatriz o incomodava demais. Mal podia esperar para encontrar Sasuke. – Ela pode curar."

"Não tão bem quanto Sakura."

"Você sabe porquê não pude trazer Sakura nessa missão – Naruto olhou diretamente para o portador das sombras – O mesmo vale para Ino."

E todos sabiam do que ele estava falando. Ambas kunoichi sempre foram profundamente apaixonadas pelo sobrevivente Uchiha, e tendiam a não pensar direito perto dele. Mesmo se suas vidas dependessem disso.

"Então, elas não sabem sobre essa missão?"

"Não."

"Elas nem sabem que Sasuke está vivo?"

"Eu acho que não. Kakashi-sensei disse que não informaria nada até que nós descubramos mais informações."

O Nara suspirou e rolou os olhos. "Vamos direto ao ponto. Nós vamos pelo mesmo caminho que Hinata e Kiba fizeram de volta da missão. Ele pode estar escondido em qualquer lugar entre lá e onde lutaram, nos penhascos. Naruto, eu e você ficamos na linha de frente, ela ficará no meio, seu Byakugan ativo para que ela possa sentir qualquer um perto de nós, e, Kiba, Sai e Akamaru ficarão atrás, com os olhos abertos. Não podemos ter certeza de que não haverá nenhum ataque. Ele pode estar esperando por nós. Assim que entrarmos no País da Terra, vamos a pé."

O grupo não reagiu. Todos estavam de acordo com o plano, e todos estavam nervosos. Essa não era uma missão rank-A padrão. Uchiha Sasuke não era um criminoso comum, ele é muito forte, muito perigoso. Também provou que era um pouquinho (ou não tão pouco assim) insano. Se tivessem a chance de encontrá-lo, e se todos tivessem sorte, poderiam sair disso vivos.

"Shikamaru-san – Hinata finalmente se pronunciou, olhando para o chão. – Eu consegui... feri-lo quando lutamos. Seu braço esquerdo deve estar completamente dormente e sem funcionar."

"Isso é ótimo. Mais chances de sucedermos nesta missão."

A moça olhou para cima apenas para encontrar o olhar surpreso e até meio orgulhoso do Uzumaki, e, olhou para baixo novamente.

Montando nos gigantes pássaros desenhados, dirigiram-se para o País da Terra.

* * *

O homem os olhou a distância, seus ouvidos podiam ouvir tudo. Haviam descoberto o paradeiro daquele no topo do Bingo Book e estavam a caminho dele. Virou-se para os outros atrás dele e explicou brevemente.

Um grupo de shinobi da Vila Oculta do Som estava a caminho de uma missão rank-C, onde entregariam abastecimento a cidades menores. Pararam assim que notaram um grupo de Konoha, e ouviram avidamente suas cansadas vozes. Isso era uma bolada. Sua missão rank-C teria de esperar. Fez um sinal para o homem e, todos, rapidamente desapareceram, seguindo outro grupo shinobi para um sucesso certo.

* * *

_**Nota**_

Gente, estou muito inclinada a postar um capítulo todos os dias! São num total 33 capítulos, e assim a história flui melhor, fica tipo uma novelinha, hahahaha.

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelos erros de português (Luud-chan, quando vi meu erro tive vontade de me bater. Foi um erro grotesco e peço mil desculpas!) (Ah, e agradeço os elogios e as críticas! Suas reviews são super bem construídas!)

Eu vou traduzindo pelo Microsoft Word, e ele fica reconhecendo Inglês/Português o tempo todo! Ai eu fico embolada, mas espero estar fazendo um bom trabalho. Estou tentando fazer o meu melhor!

Agradeço as reviews, apesar de não ser a autora, adoro ver que está tendo feedback, e agradeço os elogios pela tradução.

Amanhã tem mais! Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Mais Esforço

Hinata gostava de voar, mas pular de cima daquele pássaro desenhado, ajudou –a a se sentir melhor. Estava escuro e não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passaram viajando. Horas? Dias? Eles já pisavam nas terras do País da Terra, porém, estavam distantes de onde o antigo time oito localizou o Uchiha. Shikamaru avisou que seria melhor começarem a procurar de longe.

A moça olhou o resto do grupo. Todos rapidamente tomaram suas posições – Naruto e o Nara ficaram na frente, ela no meio e Kiba, seu fiel companheiro e Sai cobriam suas costas. O Uzumaki olhou para a Hyuuga, que ativou o Byakugan. Precisava de um momento apenas para lembrar as coordenadas. Logo, estavam todos correndo pelos altos penhascos que marcavam a fronteira entre o País da Terra e o País do Vento. Atualmente, se encontravam na parte sudoeste inferior do local, e rapidamente se moviam para cima. Ninguém se pronunciava. Seguiram um pequeno caminho entre as rochas, e tentaram ao máximo ficar longe das vilas e de lugares onde poderiam ser vistos. Era uma missão secreta, e ninguém poderia saber onde estavam.

* * *

Sasuke observou a pálida lua acima dele, e curtiu o ar frio que vinha do mar. O cheiro do sal o acalmava.

Sentado no topo de um grande penhasco, olhou para os escombros e cinzas, que deixou depois de ter treinado. Seu braço esquerdo ainda estava perdurado feito um pano esfarrapado e não funcionava de maneira nenhuma, mas ele não se importava. Poderia lutar e matar sem problemas usando apenas uma mão. Com um movimento afiado, tirou o sangue de sua longa lâmina e a colocou de volta na bainha. Um grupo de três homens decidiu passar por seu local de treinamento secreto, e resolveu testar suas habilidades neles. Contudo, estava desapontado. Eram shinobi trapaceiros, escondendo-se nos abismos, assim com ele, e também provaram ser tão fracos quanto qualquer humano. Seu sangue foi espirrado no chão e nas rochas, e o líquido escuro brilhava à luz da lua. Se não estivesse no Bingo Book, provavelmente conseguiria algumas moedas por essas cabeças. Agora, três corpos jaziam na pequena clareira, pondo em perigo a localização de seu esconderijo. Precisava se livrar dele. O vento forte e a poeira limpariam o resto das folhas.

Pulando no chão, pegou um dos cadáveres e o jogou sob seu ombro. Catou algumas partes, que poderiam ser desse corpo ou não, e se direcionou ao oceano. Existiam criaturas suficientes lá, que aceitariam seu presente de bom grado. O homem pulou de penhasco a penhasco, até atingir um mais alto, e visualizou as ondas. A água salpicava com um alto som, mascarando o barulho da queda do rapaz morto.

O Uchiha se apressou em repetir seus atos, raivoso. Se tivesse seu outro braço funcionando, completaria essa tarefa duas vezes mais rápido. Observando o último corpo bater nas pedras, lembrou-se de sua última luta. Não a de hoje, foi uma mera disputa. A última vez que lutou de verdade, com aquela Hyuuga. Não deveria tê-la deixado morrer de suas feridas. Deveria tê-la torturado pelo que fez ao seu membro. Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou a testa com os dedos que funcionavam. Não conseguia entender porque não havia lutado com um usuário do Byakugan antes, tendo em mente que cresceu em uma cidade onde os olhos pálidos podiam ser facilmente achados. Um membro desse clã seria uma parte importante em seu time.

Uma súbita percepção o atingiu. Se ela era da família principal, seu clã estaria na caça para vingá-la. Viriam atrás dele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Girou e se direcionou para o outro lado de onde seu esconderijo ficava. Esperaria por eles. Isso seria fácil, como brincadeira de criança.

* * *

Todos começaram a se preocupar quando o líder congelou seus passos. Sabiam que era melhor ficarem calados nessas situações.

Seu líder era um shinobi sensorial, provavelmente o melhor de Otogakure. O homem ouvia com os olhos fechados, a longa flauta tremia em seus dedos frios. Podia ouvir respirações, pés correndo, pedras. Não estavam mais que uma hora à frente, e rapidamente progrediam. Seu grupo não podia mais perder tempo, mas estava tudo bem. Podia notar claramente que aquele grupo de pessoas estava cansado. Logo, fariam uma pausa. E esse seria o momento que atacariam...

"Arigato, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto sorriu para a garota, e mergulhou sem seu ramen. O grupo não podia arriscar sua localização, e por isso, nenhuma fogueira foi feita. Por sorte, tinham cobertores e capas suficientes para manterem-se aquecidos. O País da Terra era muito frio à noite.

A herdeira Hyuuga pegou outra porção de ramen pré-pronto e o entregou para o Nara, e depois para Sai, que aceitaram com um aceno. Kiba já estava na metade de sua refeição, e Akamaru olhou para a moça com olhos brilhantes.

"Não me esqueci de você, Akamaru-kun". Acariciou o grande cachorro e colocou uma tigela com a comida nutritiva especial para cães.

Comeram rápido pois não queria desperdiçar muito tempo. Mesmo sendo bem-vindos à essas terras a qualquer tempo, sua presença certamente seria questionada se alguém os visse. O sol já estava quase nascendo.

"Estamos a meio caminho," Shikamaru começou. "Só podemos viajar a noite, para evitar confrontos indesejados. Kiba, você e Akamaru pegarão a primeira vigília. Precisamos descansar se pretendermos batalhar... Sabe com quem."

Era melhor não dizer nomes já que não sabiam quem poderia estar ouvindo. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, mas já não importava. Os outros pareceram entendê-lo uma vez que acenaram com a cabeça.

"Os dias são menores já que o inverno está chegando," Shikamaru continuou quando notou o olhar ansioso de Naruto. "Não vamos precisar esperar aqui por muito tempo, o sol não vai se demorar."

O Inuzuka terminou sua refeição e assobiou para a criatura peluda, que obedientemente o seguiu para a entrada da pequena caverna que acharam. Hinata observou seu ex-companheiro sentar no chão, fitando o nascer do sol.

* * *

Hinata não dormiu muito. Não porque não havia conseguido. Ela foi acordada por Akamaru. Do nada o cachorro começou a uivar e chorar, como se sentisse dor. O grupo pulou e correu para ele, vendo Kiba no chão cobrindo as orelhas. Hinata tentou ajudar seu amigo a se levantar, mas ele caiu de novo, gritando em agonia.

Não demorou muito para que descobrissem o que estava acontecendo. Alguém os achou. Naruto fez alguns clones com pressa, o deixaram com o Inuzuka e seu cachorro, e saiu. O resto apenas acompanhou.

"Que bom. Estão acordados."

A herdeira olhou um homem alto e magro aparecer na clareira em frente à rachadura da rocha que se encontravam. Observou enquanto ele acenava para um outro homem de trás dele, que tirou de seus lábios algo como um apito de madeira. Não tinha como notar que os lamentos atrás dela acabaram imediatamente. Estavam jogando sujo.

"Agora que temos sua atenção", o homem continuou, encarando Naruto, que tomou alguns passos à frente, mostrando claramente sua posição na missão. "Vamos negociar."

"O que vocês querem?" O Uzumaki estava se irritando.

"Queremos que nos digam onde está o Uchiha."

O grupo de Konoha ficou em silêncio. Shikamaru sentiu uma vontade repentina de se estapear. Possivelmente, eles os ouviram. Notou de cara a bandana com insígnia da Vila Oculta do Som. Foi muito descuidado.

"Realmente acha que faríamos isso?"

"Sim", o homem respondeu e levou a longa flauta aos lábios. "Depois de eu força-lo a falar."

O sol já estava no céu a algumas horas e não brilhava muito. Mas era o suficiente. O Nara observou o homem da flauta paralisar, com os olhos arregalados ao perceber que não poderia tocar sua flauta.

"Tenho alguma experiência com os shinobi da sua Vila", disse. "Só não consigo entender porque tiveram de aparecer quando estávamos atrás do Uchiha."

Viu o homem a sua frente respirar pesadamente, era óbvio que estava nervoso. De repente, Shikamaru caiu de joelhos, gritando. O homem tinha aflauta muito perto de sua boca quando o outro o pegou no justu Possessão das Sombras. Simplesmente respirando, poderia usar sua flauta.

A Possessão das Sombras foi desfeito, e os shinobi do Som cercaram o grupo de Konoha. Consistiam num total de oito homens. Com Kiba e Akamaru inconscientes na caverna, dobravam sua quantidade. O que surpreendeu a garota foi que Naruto permaneceu completamente calmo e quieto.

"Ouçam", o ouviu falar. "Não vou permitir que fiquem no meu caminho. Vão agora, antes que apanhem."

O homem com a flauta, obviamente o líder do grupo, riu.

"Se acha mesmo mais forte? Olhe em volta, estamos em maior número. Não tem nenhuma chance."

Será que não conseguiam entender que esse era o Jinchuuriki? Aquele que derrotou Obito e Madara juntos?

Com outro sopro em sua flauta, Hinata entendeu o porquê de terem tanta certeza de sua vitória. Sentindo o corpo dormente, ela viu Naruto parar no meio da combinação de sinais de mão, completamente paralisado. Parecia que esse jutsu não a afetava tanto. Só causava dano à pessoa que ficava na frente do atacante.

Com algum esforço, ela conseguiu rodopiar, criando um vórtice. Isso atraiu os outros agressores até ela, mas não ajudou Naruto em nada. Três homens pularam em cima dela, um deles derrubando-a. Ele a agarrou, mas com um chute na barriga, ela estava livre. A Hyuuga ativou seu Byakugan e notou outro ninja começar uma melodia em sua flauta, bem à sua frente.

Sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir quando conseguiu se abaixar e rolar para longe de seu ataque direto. Pulou atrás dele e, usando o Punho Leve em sua nuca, o deixou inconsciente. Sai e Shikamaru se preocupava em lidar com alguns outros ninjas, e Kiba só tentava rastejar para fora da caverna. Mandando o terceiro agressor para o chão, Hinata correu para o Uzumaki. Suas orelhas sangravam. Com os Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos, ela conseguir tirar a flauta das mãos do homem. A garota correu até loiro, mas foi puxada pela camisa.

O flautista a apertou em suas mãos. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em sua orelha, e isso a enjoou.

"Diga onde aquele Uchiha bastardo está, ou eu mato ela." E então, apertou a flauta em seus lábios, prontamente a soprar um som fatal em sua orelha. A moça assistiu todos seus camaradas pararem. Os lábios de Naruto se entreabriram, seus olhos eram violentos.

De qualquer forma, Hinata não precisava de ajuda. Foi ensinada, desde que nasceu que era a herdeira Hyuuga, e que sua vida seria ameaçada constantemente. Com um gracioso giro, a morena se afastou do homem, e, com um movimento fino, colidiu sua palma no peito dele. Todos naquela pequena clareira assistiram o líder do grupo do Som cair de costas, os olhos vazios fixando o céu azul.

Foi morto antes mesmo de entender o que acontecia. Dando um passo para trás, a moça ajudou Naruto a se levantar. Sua palma emanava uma luz verde, que colocou na orelha esquerda do rapaz. A herdeira tinha aprendido a curar durante a Quarta Guerra Shinobi, e depois, ajudando seus companheiros. O grupo de Konoha observou o outro homem recuar encarando-os. Um por um fugiram, escondendo-se de suas vistas. Um deles levou o corpo morto em suas mãos, e fez questão de desaparecer.

"Ah, não vai, não!" Kiba berrou e correu atrás do homem, Akamaru o seguindo. Os outros viram o garoto a toda velocidade, também saindo do campo de visão.

Todos olharam para Hinata, que se certificou de esconder seu rosto assustado com o cabelo. Não podia arriscar essa missão, e não poderia arriscar ser usada como refém. Não deixaria que ninguém a usasse contra Naruto.

Shikamaru finalmente reuniu seus pensamentos e limpou a terra de sua calça. "Fomos descobertos. Não temos tempo a perder. Precisamos viajar a luz do dia também."

* * *

"Parem!" Todos olharam a garota, que parecia olhar algo em meio às árvores. "Ali. Ele está... Ali."

Estavam na mesma floresta onde tinha o sentido pela primeira vez. Virou-se e começou a correr, seguindo exatamente o mesmo caminho da outra vez. O resto seguiu, ela não podia esperar pela formação. Liderava o grupo agora. Shikamaru tentava desesperadamente manter o passo da morena, enquanto Naruto facilmente a ultrapassou.

Ela correu por entre os penhascos, entres as pedras. Sentia seu chakra e tinha certeza que o Uzumaki também o sentia.

Usando seu kekkei genkai, podia vê-lo. Estava sentando em um penhasco, olhando diretamente na sua direção. Sabia que estavam indo ao seu encontro e esperava por eles. O vento frio moveu seu cabelo escuro, podia ver a espada de Kusanagi às suas costas. Porém, seu braço esquerdo parecia dormente. Era uma boa vantagem. Hinata estava feliz por ter saído viva de sua luta com ele. Estava prestes a testemunhar o próprio Naruto cuidar de seu melhor amigo de uma vez por todas.

Entrando na clareira, a Hyuuga viu Naruto gesticular para que ela se afastasse. Era muito protetor e se apressou em ocultar o corpo da moça com o próprio.

"Sasuke!"

O homem na montanha era apenas uma sombra, uma silhueta à luz da lua. Pulou, caindo em pé, como um gato. Tomou uns passos à frente, diminuindo a distância entre ele e os recém-chegados. Quando ela, finalmente, fitou seu rosto, não sabia se o encarava ou se gritava. Era igualmente fascinante e assassino.

"Estou sinceramente surpreso por estarem vivos", ele disse. Sua voz era apenas um murmúrio. "Preciso me esforçar mais."

* * *

_**Nota**_

Mais um capítulo! Até amanhã!


	5. Capítulo 5 - Me Conserte

Hinata não conseguia se mover. Os olhos vermelhos a encaravam, furavam-na como uma kunai venenosa. Eles se moviam entre ela e Naruto, e o sorriso malévolo no rosto do homem apenas aumentava. A moça ouviu o ruído surdo que anunciava a chegada do resto do grupo. Contudo, ninguém se moveu. O Nara encarou o moreno, sua silhueta emergindo das sombras. Apenas o brilho prata da lua brilhava em seus olhos vermelhos, fazendo-o parecer monstruoso.

Não arriscou se aproximar muito. Olhou Kiba, seu companheiro e Sai, que também estava apressado em manter a distância. Era uma luta de Naruto. Estavam ali apenas para protegê-lo durante a viagem. Shikamaru estava ciente que não era páreo para o usuário do Sharingan. Talvez se pudesse fazer a formação Ino-Shika-Cho. Porém, se sentia feliz pela moça de seu antigo time não estar presente. As coisas ficariam muito complicadas.

"Agora, devo começar com quem?" Sasuke quase soou histérico. Ele tirou Kusanagi de suas costas e mirou para a lâmina brilhante com um olhar louco.

Naruto olhou para Hinata confuso. "Isso é entre você e eu, Sasuke. Não tem nada a ver com ela." O loiro deu um passo a frente e protegeu Hinata com seu corpo. Com um gesto gentil, a empurrou pelos ombros, como se dissesse para afastar-se. Contudo, a moça não se moveu. Foi como se ela nem mesmo tivesse notado os movimentos do garoto.

* * *

Ela assistiu o Uchiha desembainhar a espada com um gracioso balanço de seu braço. Sentiu Naruto dando um passo a frente e a empurrar, mas não tinha intenção de se mover. Aquilo acabaria nesta noite. Ela faria o que precisasse para levar Sasuke de volta a Konoha, vivo ou morto.

"Hinata-chan, vá para perto de Kiba. Não vou conseguir te proteger se ficar aqui."

"As coisas mudaram, Naruto-kun. Você não precisa mais me proteger."

Isso surpreendeu tanto o Jinchuuriki, que ele se virou para olhá-la. O Uchiha não perdeu a chance e deu um mergulho em direção a Naruto, encontrando apenas o vórtice que o jogou longe. Hinata se precipitou, pulando na frente do Uzumaki para protegê-lo.

Sasuke aterrissou em seus pés com um movimento felino e mirou a mulher. Ela assistiu o moreno arquear as costas e rir alto. Um som que paralisou seu sangue nas veias, causando tremores.

"Talvez você deva se afastar, Naruto. Mas não se preocupe, eu adoraria matá-la diante de seus olhos."

Mas ele não poderia. Por mais que quisesse, seus planos eram mais importantes. Estava irritado por aquele Teme aparecer aqui. Hyuugas deveriam estar atrás dele, não a pessoa mais irritante que poderia imaginar. O Uchiha suspirou e encarou o rapaz. Ele era um obstáculo que precisava superar o mais rápido possível.

Por mais que o usuário do Sharingan quisesse lutar com ele, não poderia arriscar. Naruto era muito forte. O chakra da Kyuubi havia curado-o logo depois da luta entre eles, e estava em perfeitas condições. Ao contrário de si mesmo. Se eles lutassem, provavelmente não sobreviveria, especialmente com seu braço esquerdo parado... Sasuke cerrou os dentes e passou a lâmina em seu braço direito, para o melhor controle dela. Precisava terminar isso rápido.

Com ímpeto, correu diretamente para o loiro, encontrando uma kunai em sua mão. Faíscas voaram no que os metais se esfregavam. De repente, a Hyuuga apareceu do seu lado esquerdo, mirando bater em seu pescoço. O moreno quase não conseguiu desviar. Amaldiçoou.

"Jogando sujo, é? Por mim tudo bem."

Mas não estava tudo bem. Mal conseguia lidar com Naruto, e com essa mulher atacando-o ao mesmo tempo, arriscaria perder outro membro, ou alguma outra coisa para suas habilidades. Também não sabia quando o resto do grupo sairia do bloqueio mental que estavam e decidiriam entrar na briga. Cinco contra um não era algo que podia lidar agora. Uma luz roxa invadiu a escuridão assim que ativou seu Susanoo. Tinha uma ideia.

Pulando em cima de Naruto de novo, foi expelido por sua forma de Kyuubi. Mas estava preparado para isso. Juntando todo seu ódio, o esqueleto acima dele cresceu em formato e tamanho. Atacou de novo, observando a herdeira Hyuuga tomar qualquer oportunidade e qualquer momento para acertá-lo. Ela parecia mirar em sua nuca, provavelmente esperando nocauteá-lo. Ataque atrás de ataque, viu o Jinchuuriki desviar sem maiores problemas, e também tentava nocauteá-lo. Tinha que se apressar.

* * *

Naruto precisava ser cuidadoso. Da última vez que usou tanto poder, matou Obito e Madara. Precisava manter seu amigo vivo. Também precisava concentrar-se em seus ataques, para não acertar Hinata sem querer, apesar de estar impressionado pela maneira que se esquivava dos ataques do Uchiha e o acertava perfeitamente.

Uma enorme explosão derrubou o Uzumaki. Ele caiu de costas, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões. Apressou-se em levantar, vendo Sasuke aparecer de dentro da nuvem de poeira mirando a espada nele. O poder do Susanoo foi pesado. Naruto girou e desviou, fugindo. A poeira da explosão o fazia tossir e ardiam seus olhos. Não conseguia ver seu agressor agora, e passou os olhos azuis de um lado para o outro tentando encontrá-lo.

Um ar gelado esfregou sua nuca assim que o sobrevivente Uchiha pulou atrás dele. Era o homem mais rápido que Naruto conhecia. O loiro tentou se virar, mas foi muito lento. Um golpe o acertou na nuca, deixando-o inconsciente.

Hinata congelou. Ela olhou para o corpo a sua frente, sentindo os pés ficarem mole.

Uchiha Sasuke forjou seu ataque. Ele pretendia atingir o Uzumaki, e desapareceu segundos antes de Hinata conseguir acertá-lo. Ao invés disso, sua mão carregada de chakra acertou o Jinchuuriki, que ela podia ver claramente atrás da nuvem de poeira devido ao seu Byakugan. Isso era um desastre. A moça deu um passo para trás, mas esbarrou em alguém. Antes que pudesse reagir, foi pega pelo pescoço. O usuário do Sharingan a levantou com a mão direita, observando ela chutar e lutar para se libertar. Era provável que poderia acertá-lo, estava a centímetros dele. Tirou suas mãos de seu aperto, iria machucar gravemente o pescoço. A herdeira Hyuuga conseguiu chutá-lo na barriga e na coxa, mas foi inútil.

Sua visão estava se turvando, e seu kekkei genkai não a ajudava em nada. Não podia morrer assim. Não podia deixar Naruto morrer por sua causa. Ela chutou de novo, mas era como acertar uma parede de tijolos. Vendo o sorriso estranho no rosto do homem, Hinata mergulhou na escuridão.

* * *

Deveria ter matado Naruto, mas não se preocupo com isso. Com a Hyuuga ao seu lado, seria capaz de assassiná-lo na hora que quisesse. Assim que pusesse seu genjutsu na cabeça dela.

Sasuke corria por uma pequena rachadura na pedra. Havia pesquisado essas terras por tempo suficientes para conhecer todos os atalhos. O resto do grupo de Konoha estava atrás dele, mas não poderiam acompanhá-los por muito tempo. Era muito mais rápido que eles, e havia escondido seu chakra, estava inalcançável. Além disso, a poeira que vinha dos penhascos mascarava seu odor, nem mesmo o cachorro que estava presente poderia segui-lo por muito tempo.

O homem riu. O corredor estreito era escuro, mas podia ver bem com seu Sharingan ativo. Saiu melhor do que o esperado. A Hyuuga inconsciente pendia em seu ombro direito sem sinais que acordaria. Esse plano seria muito fácil!

E mesmo assim, Naruto o seguiria. Os outros revirariam todas as pedras dessa terra para achá-lo. Precisava improvisar. O Uchiha deu uma curva acentuada a esquerda e viu o túnel se tornar em uma longa caverna. Tinha um caminho comprido a percorrer. Pelo menos a mulher que carregava não era pesada...

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos. Levou um tempo para perceber que alguém batia em suas bochechas com bastante força. Tinha uma barulheira ao seu redor, um grito perfurou seus ouvidos. As estrelas no céu eram lindas...

"Acorda logo, cacete!"

Os olhos azuis se fixaram no Nara, que bateu mais uma vez, só pra ter certeza. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não concordou. Estava dormente e vibrava de forma estranha. Perdeu o controle de seus membros.

"O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Eu te digo o que aconteceu!" Shikamaru o puxou pela gola da camisa e sentiu vontade de afundar um soco naquela cara. "Ele a levou!"

"O que?"

"Aquele filho da puta levou a Hinata. Não sei o que você fez, mas quando Sai desenhou um pássaro grande o suficiente para afastar a poeira, eles já haviam sumido."

O usuário das sombras se levantou e amaldiçoou chutando uma pedrinha. O Uzumaki deixou sob as costas e olhou para a noite, a percepção dos fatos vindo lentamente até ele. Acharam Sasuke. Ele esperava por todos eles. Lutaram e, quando estava apenas começando, um golpe o acertou por trás. Mas Naruto conhecia todos os ataques de Sasuke, e esse não era um deles. Era de Hinata. O Uchiha usou a garota, enganando-a para que nocauteasse a pessoa errada.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Invocando o chakra da Kyuubi, o Jinchuuriki recobrou o controle de seu corpo e levantou. Fechou os olhos tentando loucamente localizar seu amigo grosseiro. Não conseguia.

"Não conseguimos senti-lo."

Olhou para Shikamaru. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Sai está sobrevoando a área tentanto achá-lo. Kiba e Akamaru tentam desesperadamente sentir o cheiro dele ou de Hinata, mas essa poeira não ajuda."

Naruto rosnou e socou uma pedra enorme, transformando-a em escombros. "Avise Kakasi-sensei. Eu vou encontrá-los."

Fazendo mais ou menos vinte Clones das Sombras, o rapaz correu, deixando o Nara sozinho. Isso era desastroso.

* * *

Isso era perfeito. Sasuke conseguiu chegar no lugar mais seguro que imaginou em menos de uma noite. O sol estava para nascer, mas o céu já estava claro o suficiente para que fosse facilmente detectado, só que não precisava se preocupar mais.

O ar frio ajudava no seu humor. Havia saído do mundo shinobi e agora estava nos limites do Reino Ocidental. Estava cheio de usuário de chakra tão fortes que até mesmo temia por sua vida. Mesmo assim, essa terra era pacífica. Se não se envolvesse com ninguém, não o incomodariam.

Ainda assim, era inverno aqui. Teve de correr para o norte, e agora tudo o que podia ver era gelo. Sabia exatamente para onde ir. Olhou para os penhascos distantes atrás dele que indicavam o território do País da Terra. Era um estranho nas terras ocidentais, mas se tudo corresse como o planejado, não teria problemas.

* * *

Quando Hinata abriu os olhos, não conseguia ver nada. Via rachaduras ao seu redor, o que significava que já era dia, mas ainda estava muito escuro para que ela entendesse o que acontecia.

Aí, a lembrança a acertou com força. Lutava com Sasuke! Naruto foi atingido por sua técnica dos Punhos Leves e caiu no chão. O homem moreno tinha levantado-a pelo pescoço, e enforcou-a com um sorriso insano.

Involuntariamente tentou esfregar o pescoço dolorido, mas parecia impedida. Seus braços estavam amarrados nas costas. Percebeu que estava sentada numa cadeira de madeira pequena, suas pernas e pés também estavam amarrados. Tentando soltar-se, apertou ainda mais as cordas em seus pulsos causando muita dor.

Onde estava? A garota ativou o Byakugan a olhou para frente. _Não… _Neve? Gelo? Era o País do Ferro? Como chegou ali?

A herdeira paralisou ao ouvir um som vindo de trás dela. O murmúrio estranho se tornou em uma riso suave, cheio de toda loucura que podia imaginar. Isso explicava tudo.

Uchiha Sasuke andou até ficar de frente a ela, se abaixando para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Com o Byakugan ainda ativo ela pode perceber que seu fluxo de chakra era absolutamente bagunçado e inconstante. Ele era inconstante.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Onde estou?"

Ele levantou as sombrancelhas e andou para longe, se escorando em uma parede, escondido nas sombras. "Vamos, Hyuuga, me responder com uma pergunta? Alguém pode pensar que você não tem boas maneiras.

Ela não respondeu. Era óbvio que brincava com ela. "Onde está Naruto?"

"Está muito preocupada se o matou ou não?"

"Por que estou aqui?"

Podia ver os olhos vermelhos na escuridão. Era a pessoa mais louca que já tinha visto, e já havia encontrado muitos shinobi malucos. Encarando-o, tentou pensar. Ela direcionou uma forte onde de chakra para seus membros e empurrou para fora de seus poros. As cordas se partiam em pedaços. Pulou e imediatamente atacou o homem a sua frente, tentando acerta-lo com seus Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos. Ele desviou, mas ela atacou de novo.

Parecia que ele a tinha trancado num pequeno prédio, um abandonado pelo que podia ver. Ele era muito rápido, mas com seu braço esquerdo imobilizado, não tinha muito o que fazer em um espaço pequeno. O Amaterasu e Susanoo arriscariam sua própria vida.

Hinata girou e pulou mais uma vez, desviando-se da lâmina. Conseguiu chutá-lo enviando-o para o chão. Antes que pudesse se levantar, sua palma já estava situada no pescoço dele.

Hinata piscou enquanto fitava olhos vermelhos. De alguma forma, ele estava em pé bem na sua frente, e ela estava sentada na cadeira, suas mãos e pernas amarradas fortemente. O homem ainda estava agachado para que seus olhos ficassem a altura dos dela, e a proximidade a fazia desconfortável. Não tinha acabado de lutar com ele? O que estava acontecendo?

"Perfeito. Parece que, apesar do seu Byakugan, posso colocá-la sob um genjutsu."

_Genjutsu?_Hinata tentou se afastar, pelo menos um pouco, a cadeira de perto do homem. Como poderia ter caído em seu genjutsu, seu Byakugan não bloqueava os ataques? Precisava se livrar disso. Impulsionando chakra para seus membros de novo, ela se libertou e o atacou. Conseguiu acertá-lo no rosto e chutar seu abdômen fazendo-o voar... De volta à cadeira. Ele ainda se curvava para frente, um sorriso maquiavélico a centímetros de distância.

"Deixe-me te dar uma opção." Sua voz era um mero sussurro. "Conserte meu braço ou vou continuar com isso até que fique louca."

* * *

_**Nota**_

Me deu a louca hoje e resolvi postar dois capítulos. Isso porque no final de semana eu não vou poder postar nada. Então já estou recompensando os dias que ficarão órfãos. Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 6 - Desaparecida

Kakashi encarou Shikamaru, os papéis em sua mesa jaziam esquecidos. Esperava que Naruto voltasse para Konoha carregando seu rude amigo pelo pescoço, e até que alguém fosse seriamente ferido pelo Uchiha. Mas, acima de tudo, achava que o usuário do Sharingan não fosse encontrado. Contudo, sequestrar Hinata e desaparecer seria a última coisa que imaginaria acontecer.

_Não há lógica nisso. _

O homem ajustou a bandana na testa para que ambos os olhos enxergassem. Observou enquanto o Nara caia em uma cadeira, limpando o suor de seu rosto. Estava muito nervoso.

"Naruto?"

"Ele foi atrás dela depois que acordou. Não o vimos depois disso."

"E Kiba?"

"Todo seu clã está fazendo uma varredura no País da Terra. Seus cães são os melhores rastreadores que posso imaginar. O clã Aburame tem seus insetos vasculhando o País do Vento também. Até agora... nada."

O Hatake esfregou as têmporas e olhou para baixo. Havia recebido uma carta de Hyuuga Hiashi exigindo uma reunião, explicação e ação imediata. Por que tudo relacionado ao Uchiha acabava em desastre? Antes que pudesse dispensar o usuário das sombras com outras instruções, a porta de seu escritório foi arregaçada.

"Hokage-sama, gostaria de ter uma palavra."

Não precisaria falar de novo. O Nara se levantou e saiu da sala o mais rápido possível, deixando a cadeira que sentava para o Líder do Clã Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-sama..." Começou Kakashi.

"Onde está minha filha?"

"O Hokage desviou o olhar.

"Até onde eu entendi do Inuzuka, que foi gentil o suficiente para me informar da situação, você a mandou para uma missão suicida."

"Isso não é verdade. Eles simplesmente necessitavam buscar uma certa pessoa. Ela foi acompanhada por nossos melhores shinobi, incluindo Naruto..."

"Que também está desaparecido."

O ninja-copiador suspirou. "Ele está atrás dela."

"Minha pergunta é... Por que está perdida? Quem precisa ser buscado?"

Kakashi levantou os olhos e encarou os brancos à sua frente. Não tinha razão para esconder outras informações. Era a filha daquele homem, a herdeira de seu trono que estava perdida. Além do mais, Hiashi era um dos anciãos de Konoha agora. Ele precisava saber.

"Quando Hinata retornou de sua última missão, relatou ter encontrado o paradeiro de Uchiha Sasuke. Ela, junto de Naruto e alguns outros, foi enviada atrás dele."

Os olhos à sua frente se arregalaram. As veias no rosto do homem de imediato apareceram, raiva preenchendo as calmas feições.

"Enviou minha filha atrás do traidor Uchiha?"

"Sim."

Por um momento, Kakashi temeu que precisasse proteger sua própria vida. Porém, apenas olhou o homem enquanto se levantava da cadeira, e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada. Isso era ruim. Muito ruim. Precisava reunir o Conselho de uma vez.

Ainda assim, não conseguia pensar nas razões de Sasuke sequestrar a herdeira Hyuuga. Estava interessado em seu Byakugan? Não, não poderia ser isso. Iria negociar sua liberdade, ameaçando a vida dela? Ou enlouqueceu a tal ponto que só queria brincar com alguém?

Kakashi também se levantou e saiu da sala. Precisava consertar as coisas.

* * *

_Ela não está aqui._

"Então onde ela está?"

_Não aqui._

Naruto cerrou os dentes e socou uma mesa de madeira. Ainda em sua forma Kyuubi, sua luz encheu a pequena cabana que tinha descoberto escondida nos altos desfiladeiros. Alguém tinha passado por ali, vivido ali, e mesmo assim não viu nenhum item pessoal. Não conseguia sentir nenhum traço de chakra. Qualquer um poderia ter ocupado essa cabana em decomposição.

_Pare de perder tempo. Continue a procurar por ela ou descanse. Está correndo por dois dias._

Kurama estava realemente irritado com toda a situação. Era a Raposa de Nove Caudas. Não poderia deixar um garoto arrogante e ferido enganar seu recipiente tão facilmente, e ainda fugir com um possuidor do Byakugan. Além disso, a raposa dava a Naruto muito de seu chakra e começava a se sentir desequilibrada.

"Não. Não vou descansar até encontrá-la."

_Se morrer de exaustão, vou te matar._

* * *

Hinata fechou os olhos permitindo que seu queixo descansasse em seu peito. Sua cabeça doía, seus pulsos estavam machucados e todo seu corpo ficava dormente por causa do frio que se acercava dela. Seu casaco não era quente o suficiente.

Ainda assim, o homem à sua frente apenas manteve a capa de viagem, parecendo não perceber a atmosfera ártica fora daquele espaço onde estavam. A moça abriu os olhos, sem saber dizer se era a realidade ou algum genjutsu. Olhou para o braço esquerdo dele, escondido por debaixo da capa, obviamente imóvel.

"Reconsiderou?"

"Não vou ajudar você, mesmo que isso custe minha vida."

"Muito bem…"

Antes que pudesse reagir, a espada, que estava as costas do rapaz, se afundou em sua barriga. O Uchiha ajustou da lâmina de modo que passasse através de seu corpo até o punho. Deu um passo para trás, desfrutando de sua obra-prima.

O homem observou a moça ranger os dentes, gotas de sangue escorriam pela boca, manchando sua blusa. Seus olhos estavam apertados, a dor paralisando seu corpo. Levou algum tempo antes de conseguir olhar para ele. A Hyuuga respirou fundo e o fitou.

"Eu disse... Não vou te ajudar... Mesmo que necessite morrer."

Isso irritou o homem. Se abaixou novamente, os olhos vermelhos correram pela longa cicatriz em sua bochecha. Pareceu estranha nela, mas não sabia dizer o porquê.

"Por que se sacrificaria por algo tão estúpido?"

Pareceu que ela não esperava a pergunta. Era isso, ou ela precisava de tempo para juntar as forças e responder. A dor em sua barriga era excruciante.

"Por Naruto-kun."

"Naruto?" Ele piscou, obviamente confuse. "Você honestamente não me parece que alguém louco."

Ele retirou a lâmina do corpo da moça com um movimento severo e olhou a espada ensanguentada. Hinata o observou enquanto examinava o metal com fascinação. Então, levantou Kusanagi até seu rosto e lambeu o líquido vermelho. A herdeira olhou para o outro lado, se sentindo enojada. Esse homem era um absoluto psicopata.

"O que quer de mim?"

"Então prefere morrer a desapontar o Teme?"

"Te fiz uma pergunta."

Sasuke mudou seu olhar da lâmina para a morena, e com um movimento, colocou a espada em seu lugar.

"Não está em posição de exigir, princesa Hyuuga."

Hinata desviou o olhar. Toda vez que ele se inclinava, seu rosto ficava mais perto do dela, e isto a fazia muito desconfortável. Porém, o homem pegou-a pelo queixo para que olhasse para ele.

"Me responda."

"Sim. Morreria por ele."

Com uma expressão de surpresa, o sobrevivente Uchiha inclinou a cabeça e então se levantou dando alguns passos para trás, virando as costas. Liberta da dor, a moça suspirou. Era outro genjutsu. Não estava machucada, pelo menos, não ainda. Ela olhou em volta notando o rapaz sentado no chão, bem à sua frente. O braço que se movia descansava em cima de seu joelho retraído, e uma expressão séria se apossou de seu rosto.

"Não está se cansando?"

Estava! Mas Hinata sabia que se protelasse mais, maiores as chances dele também se cansar. Até porque, tinha certeza que os outros a procuravam. Se pudesse cansá-lo e mantê-lo ocupado aqui, poderiam achá-lo e o capturar com mais facilidade.

O moreno suspirou. Levantou-se e ajeitou a capa, diminuindo a distancia entre eles com passos lentos. De repente, sua expressão calma foi substituída por pura raiva. Agarrou-a pelo cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para que olhasse em seus olhos.

"Ninguém vai achar você aqui. Se fugir vai morrer. Conserte meu braço e talvez eu pare de brincar com sua mente antes que a perca."

Ele a empurrou até que a cadeira ficasse fadada a perder o equilíbrio. A moça caiu de costas, os pulsos sendo esmagados pelo peso de seu próprio corpo. Conseguiu se livrar da peça de madeira e bateu suas palmas carregadas de chakra no peito do homem. Sasuke caiu para trás, dando a ela tempo para se livrar das amarras. Pulou em cima dele tentando acertar sua têmpora, mas ele facilmente a pegou pelo pulso e o torceu. Hinata gritou quando seus ossos foram esmagados sob sua pressão. Tentou se soltar, mas apenas conseguiu se jogar no chão. Ele não esperou e se arremessou em cima dela, conseguindo, de algum jeito, pegar o outro pulso em sua palma direita. Levantou suas mãos acima da cabeça, prendendo-as ao chão de madeira. Pressionou-a com o próprio peso e a encarou, muito irritado com o seu comportament.

A moça involuntariamente corou. Ninguém havia ficado fisicamente tão perto dela, e esse homem era a última pessoa que deixaria tocá-la. Ela se debateu, chutando e chiando, mas ele era simplesmente muito mais forte do que ela. Com o Byakugan ativo, deixou que seu chakra escorresse por todos os seus poros, mas não parecia machucá-lo. Precisava de suas mãos para suas técnicas.

* * *

O Uchiha a olhou, seu Sharingan brilhando na luz baixa. Essa mulher era fraca. Causava dor e dano suficiente com seus ataques cheios de chakra, mas não era fisicamente forte para retirá-lo dali.

Sasuke assistiu sua luta e não conseguiu conter o riso. O som preencheu o ar frio e a fez tremer. Ele não se divertia assim há muito tempo. O fato de fazê-la sentir-se tão desconfortável o agradava muito. Se abaixou novamente, o rosto a centímetros de distância do dela.

"Meu braço pelo seu. Conserte e eu não vou quebrar o outro."

Não era um genjutsu. Era a realidade, afinal. Tinha apenas uma opção, por mais que não quisesse fazê-lo, não tinha outra escolha. Juntou uma enorme onda de chakra e a situou na testa. Imediatamente se sentiu tonta e uma dor absurda tomou conta, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. Prendendo a respiração, bateu a cabeça na do Uchiha, liberando toda aquela magnitude sobre ele. Por um segundo, os olhos dele vacilaram, e voltaram ao negro. O homem caiu por cima dela absolutamente inconsciente.

A Hyuuga ficou ali por um momento, tentando juntar os pensamentos. Mal podia respirar, esmagada pelo corpo do rapaz. Hinata o moveu de cima dela com muito esforço, dando o seu melhor em não pensar que o tocava. Levantar-se foi a pior ideia que teve. Este ataque causava muito dano no oponente, e nela também. Esfregou a testa e tentou se levantar de novo, sucedendo na quarta tentativa. O homem estirado no chão dormiria pelas próximas horas, e ela teria tempo de buscar ajuda. Afinal, o País do Ferro tinha boas relações com Konoha. Poderia enviar uma carta para casa.

Hinata juntou as forças e, com a mão saudável, emanou o chakra de luz verde. Firmando o pulso quebrado, saiu da pequena casa, se direcionando para o deserto.

* * *

Rohan e seu irmão estavam escondidos na neve por horas, esperando avistar alguma presa. Mas parecia que voltariam de mãos abanando. O homem xingou e se levantou, dispensando o molde que o mantinha quente embaixo da espessa neve, que era usada para disfarçar sua presença.

"Sem sorte de novo. Começo a achar que estava bêbado quando viu o falcão gigante, que nos falou."

"Já te disse, não estava bêbado, e eu juro, era enorme!" Elric bateu a neve de seu casaco e fez um sinal para que seus camaradas levantassem. Começava a duvidar de suas próprias memórias.

"Vamos voltar. Vamos a taverna e beber algo, aí, talvez vejamos aves gigantes.

O homem loiro e alto sorriu pouco e guardo seu arco. Olhando por uma última vez para o campo de neve atrás deles, parou.

"Rohan?"

"O que, uma águia gigante agora?

Mesmo assim, seu irmão parou seu caminho.

Nas Terras Centrais do Norte as coisas eram muito calmas. Nada de especial acontecia na pequena Vila do Feltro. As pessoas facilmente acreditavam em pequenas coisas quando queriam se divertir.

Os dois homens encararam a criatura fantasmagórica que andava a distância. As pessoas dali tinham uma visão de lince, corpos fortes e sempre cabelos claros. E essa pessoa não era uma delas.

Rohan foi o primeiro a pular para fora do buraco que se encontravam. Se aproximou da mulher tão rápido, que a assustou com sua chegada. Logo, seu irmão e os outros três do grupo se aproximaram, rodeando o recém-chegado. Seu cabelo era muito longo e negro, parecia com uma fumaça grossa, ondulando com o vento frio. Seus olhos eram grandes, branco, como se fosse uma assombração. Seu rosto era tão bonito quanto ao de uma ninfa, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios bem desenhados a faziam parecer uma deusa. Contudo, uma cicatriz grande descansava na bochecha, completamente adverso às características tão macias. A mulher tremia, as roupas obviamente não eram grossas o suficiente para protegê-la do tempo. Ela parecia fraca, como se sentisse dor. Olhou o homem e falou docemente uma língua que ele não entendia.

"Quem é você?" Elric deu um passo a frente, vendo que a moça deu um passo atrás. Olhou para ele com olhos confusos, certamente sem entendê-lo também. "O que devemos fazer?" continuou, se virando para o irmão.

"Não é obvio? Ela é uma intrusa das Terras Lestes. Precisamos cuidar dela antes que alguém descubra que ela está aqui."

O homem alto então apertou seu colar, juntando poder dali. Aproximou-se da mulher e simplesmente apontou o dedo indicador para ela. Assistiu a expressão curiosa em seu rosto se tornar alerta, e que logo foi substituída por dor, e então estava caída na neve, completamente sem vida. Tinha drenado a força dela por completo. Respirando fundo, Rohan sorriu, sentindo sua essência inundar em seu corpo. Puxou-a para fora da neve, e a tombou no ombro de seu camarada.

"Vamos nos divertir um pouco."

* * *

**_Nota_**

Peço desculpas pela demora. Um parente muito querido faleceu, e tive imensa dificuldade de continuar com a minha rotina. Mesmo assim, decidi continuar, porque, além de tudo, traduzir essa fanfic me distrai muito. Vou voltar às postagens normais, todos os dias até o final.

Agradeço as reviews, lembrando que a autora também as acompanha. Peço desculpas mais uma vez, e espero que gostem desse capítulo. Até amanhã!


	7. Capítulo 7 - Você Não Pode Fugir

_**Nota**_

_Um pequeno lembrete de que esta história é rated 'M' por uma razão._

_Como há um desentendimento, gostaria de ressaltar que Hinata não está em outra dimensão, nem em outro mangá/anime. Ela simplesmente passou dos limites do mundo shinobi, conhecido no universo de Naruto e entrou em algum outro continente que eu inventei. _

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo, por mais confuso que seja. Digam o que acharam._

(Nota transcrita livremente de AnnaDax. Achei necessário repassá-la para poderem se situar.)

* * *

Sasuke abriu os olhos e encarou o teto velho e sujo acima dele. Sua visão era borrada, e o Sharingan não a melhorava. Levando a mão boa ao rosto, tocou sua testa. Esperava encontrar um galo, mas só havia um corte e bastante sangue. O ataque dela não foi externo, nem físico. Era de chakra, e feria por dentro.

"Kuso." Amaldiçoou, suspirou e tentou se levantar sem sucesso. Cair no chão só piorava as coisas para ele. No fim, conseguiu rolar e ficar de barriga para baixo, rastejando para a porta aberta da pequena casa. Arrastou-se para fora e enfiou a cabeça na neve que estava ali. Teve efeito imediato e conseguiu se levantar um pouco. Olhou ao redor. Estava escuro. Esteve fora de si metade do dia. Xingando de novo, conseguiu se ajoelhar, sem pressa para levantar completamente. Limpando o sangue de seus olhos, piscou, olhando os vestígios que a garota havia deixado na neve. Suas pegadas já se esvaíam, nunca parava de nevar por essas terras, então precisava se apressar.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi estava desesperado. Observou o pássaro mensageiro voar longe e tentou se manter calmo. Poucos membros do clã sabiam da situação, e era melhor desse jeito. Ainda assim, precisava de ajuda nisso. Como era um Ancião e Líder do clã não poderia sair de Konoha, mas sabia bem o que podia fazer. Tendo em mente que o Líder de Suna tinha ótimas relações com Naruto e com toda a Vila da Folha, tinha certeza que o Kazekage ofereceria ajuda.

O homem pediu a assistência de Gaara, já que sua filha e Naruto estavam desaparecidos, devido ao caso Uchiha. Poderiam muito bem estarem em algum lugar no País do Vento, por isso, o ex-Jinchuuriki seria de grande ajuda.

Kakashi também observou o pássaro e se manteve em silêncio enquanto o outro à sua frente destruía uma enorme poltrona com as mãos. Era a primeira vez que o Hatake viu o Hyuuga tão instável, tão chateado. Ainda assim, o Hokage não estava muito preocupado. Tinha certeza que Naruto a acharia. E, de alguma forma, duvidava que o Uchiha fizesse algum mal a herdeira. Seja lá o que for que queria dela, ele a queria viva.

* * *

Hinata recobrou sua consciência apenas para se encontrar amarrada de novo. Então era um genjutsu o tempo todo. Sua cabeça doía e se sentia muito fraca, mas pelo menos não sentia mais frio. Olhou para a lareira a alguns metros dela, agradavelmente acesa e quentinha. A cadeira que se encontrava era uma enorme poltrona, lembrando-a daquelas que existiam na sala de seu pai. Onde estava, em todo caso?

A moça petrificou conforme suas lembranças retornavam. Conseguiu escapar de Sasuke para ser encontrada por alguns homens com arcos e flechas. Lembrou-se que um deles usou algum jutsu dela, um que não precisava de selos nem contato físico. Essa terra não era nenhuma que tinha visto antes, nunca havia vindo aqui. Apertou os olhos lembrando-se das palavras de Sasuke.

_Ninguém vai achar você aqui. Se fugir, vai morrer._

Essas terras faziam parte dos Reinos Ocidentais. O Uchiha a arrastou para longe do mundo shinobi para um mundo tão diferente de sua casa, tinha vontade de gritar. As pessoas aqui falavam línguas diferentes, manuseavam jutsus e chakra de uma forma diferente. Não eram inimigos, mas não eram aliados também. Era uma transgressora aqui, uma convidada indesejada, uma intrusa que precisava ser eliminada.

Mesmo assim, estava amarrada a uma cadeira, sem forças para que movesse seus dedos. Seu pulso esquerdo doía muito. Não era Sakura. Conseguia parar sangramentos e fechar feridas, mas reparar ossos quebrados estava longe de suas capacidades. Hinata abriu os olhos e suspirou. Tinha algumas opções. Seria interrogada, assassinada ou torturada brutalmente. Era provável que tudo isso ocorresse, mas não necessariamente nessa ordem. Olhou em volta e tentou ativar seu Byakugan, mas notou que chakra foi drenado por completo. Era um mero civil, uma estranha em terras estranhas sem poderes para se proteger.

A Hyuuga assistiu um homem, aquele que a nocauteou, sair do meio das sombras. Encarando seu sorriso estranho, desejou estar com o Uchiha.

Ele caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou a sua frente, encarando seu rosto assustado. Parecia intimidada por ele já que baixou o olhar, cobrindo o rosto com os cabelos. Rohan levantou uma sobrancelha, meio atônito com a calma que a garota lidava com a situação. Não parecia a primeira vez que era sequestrada. Pegando o queixo com sua palma, ajustou o rosto dela para que o olhasse.

A fitou quando ela arregalou seus estranhos olhos. Por que não tinha pupilas? Será que conseguia enxergar?

"Se isso é outro genjutsu, não vai me convencer a consertar seu braço."

O homem considerou os sons estranhos de sua linguagem. Sua voz era macia e gentil, mas não conseguiu entender nada. Poderia achar um tradutor, mas isso não era importante. Ela não precisava ouvir o que aconteceria com ela, provavelmente já sabia.

"Rohan?" O homem se virou para o irmão em tom questionador. "Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia?"

"Elric, apenas fique de guarda. Não quero ninguém me interrompendo. Se acalme, terá sua vez."

O rapaz mais novo olhou a moça amarrada e suspirou. Não apreciava muito as ideias do irmão, mas não tinha porque discutir. Não poderia pará-lo. Virou-se e deixou o quarto da taverna. Beber era um plano bem melhor do que testemunhar seu parente estuprar outra moça.

"Então," começou assim que o outro saiu do quarto. "Devo me importar com seu nome?"

Hinata olhou o homem com olhos arregalados. Não conseguia entender o que os dois homens falavam, mas julgando por suas expressões, sabia se tratar de uma situação ruim. Parecia estar perguntando algo a ela, mas a única resposta foi um movimento afiado e o assustou. Tentou se soltar sem sorte.

_Por favor, que seja mais um dos genjutsu de Sasuke._

"Você não vai a lugar algum. A menos que prefira a cama ao invés da cadeira. Mas para isso, precisa prometer que vai se comportar."

Ela o olhou de novo, tentando ativar seu Byakugan a todo custo. Se afastou, tombando a cabeça para o lado quando o homem se inclinou novamente. Segurando seu rosto com suas mãos quentes e suadas, ele a puxou.

"Vou tentar ser legal, você pode até gostar." Se inclinando ainda mais, o homem pressionou os lábios úmidos nos dela. Seus olhos cinzentos se abriram um pouco e conseguiu notar a moça com uma expressão obviamente chocada. Ela tentou se soltar, mas foi pega pela outra mão. A língua dele se esfregou no lábio inferior dela e tentou ganhar acesso a sua boca. De repente, o agressor gritou e amaldiçoou, se afastando dela.

Hinata mordeu sua língua o mais forte que conseguiu e pôde sentir o gosto do sangue. Ele a enojava.

"Sua vadia!" Cuspiu algum sangue no carpete e acertou-lhe a mão na cara. Sua cabeça voou para a direita, sua bochecha queimando. "Então você prefere violência, huh?" Ele a pegou pelo cabelo e puxou, adorando os gritos que saíam de sua boca. Com a outra mão, rasgou o tecido macio que era seu casaco, revelando a blusa preta que usava. Ela lutou, até tentou acerta-lhe a cabeça, mas isso só fez com que ele puxasse seu cabelo com mais força. Logo, o tecido estava completamente rasgado. O homem, lentamente, puxou a barra da camisa dela e a puxou, revelando sua barriga. Esfregou-a ali com as pontas dos dedos, vendo-a tentar se soltar. Um tom avermelhado tomava conta do rosto da moça.

"O que? Ninguém te tocou antes?"

Suas mãos se enterraram por dentro da blusa e foram atrás dos seios. Rohan já teve muitas mulheres, voluntariamente ou não, mas nenhuma delas tinha aquelas curvas. Essa garota em suas mãos era jovem, não teria mais de vinte anos, e era tão esquia, não conseguia entender como tinha seios tão bonitos naquela figura frágil. Algumas mulheres tinham sorte, certo?

A morena gritou, mas ele abafou sua boca com a palma da mão e puxou ainda mais a blusa, descobrindo seu sutiã. Inclinou-se e lambeu-lhe o pescoço, gostando da maneira que tentava escapar de seu aperto. Isso seria mais divertido do que esperava.

* * *

Ninguém notou quando a porta da taverna foi aberta. Ninguém prestou atenção no homem encapuzado que entrava. Quase ninguém se importou com ele olhando em volta com seus olhos vermelhos. Porém, ninguém deixou de perceber as chamas negras que apareceram em uma das mesas. O rapaz sentado nela pulou, tentando apagar o fogo, ateando-o nas próprias roupas. Água e álcool eram jogados sem sucesso. As chamas se espalharam pela construção de madeira sem controle.

Um dos homens locais foi esperto o suficiente para correr. O outro se levantou com cinzas nas mãos. Todos olharam suspeitosamente para o recém-chegado. Apenas Elric sabia o que estava acontecendo. Deu um passo para trás. Precisava avisar seu imprudente irmão. Sabia que aquela garota não estaria sozinha. Provavelmente estava perdida e se aproveitar dela significou guerra àquele que a acompanhava.

Tentou correr escada acima, mas parou aterrorizado, assistindo ao homem Moreno desembainhar uma espada e talhar o pescoço de três pessoas simultaneamente. Sangue escorria de seus olhos, e olhava ao redor. Matou alguns outros que se lançaram sobre ele, esquivou-se de um molde de gelo que um empregado atirou sobre ele e rasgou-lhe a barriga de uma só vez. O medo imobilizou o jovem, mas precisava se controlar e buscar o irmão rápido. Elric correu o máximo que conseguiu, porém não era páreo para seu oponente. De alguma forma, o moreno se materializou em sua frente, seu rosto inexpressivo e sangrento o fez tremer. O loiro alto tentou agarrar seu medalhão e lançar um feitiço defensivo, mas apenas conseguiu ver seu braço cair no chão antes dele. Antes mesmo que pudesse gritar, Elric Osken caiu morto no chão de madeira.

* * *

O prédio queimava. Sasuke arrebentou uma das portas da taverna, mas o quarto estava vazio. Fez o mesmo com a outra porta, sem nenhuma sorte. Parecia que Hinata teve seu chakra drenado, pois não conseguia sentir a presença dela. Era isso ou estava morta.

O homem cessou seus passos, tentando diferenciar todos os sons que ouvia. Gritos vinham de alguma distância, mas uma lamúria familiar vinha bem de sua frente. Dando passos largos, Sasuke tentou abrir a porta no fim do corredor. Estava trancada. Suspirou e levantou o pé, quebrando a maçaneta da porta com o calcanhar. Entrou no lugar observando à lareira. Na frente dela, havia uma poltrona grande com um homem debruçado sob a mesma. A figura se levantou e o olhou com surpresa. Fechando a porta, o Uchiha andou até o homem o encarando.

Era igual aos outros. Alto, loiro e facilmente assustado. Parecia que suas características eram muito estranhas para aquele lugar, os cabelos negros e seus olhos significavam perigo em potencial para estas pessoas. Rohan deu uns passos para trás, puxando uma adaga de sua bota.

Sasuke viu o homem manusear a curta lâmina, sua calça e seu cinto abertos de uma maneira estranha. Ficou feliz por estar escuro e não poder ver nenhum detalhe. Ainda assim, aquele shinobi rude não tinha tempo a perder. Tinha certeza que as pessoas se reuniam para caçá-lo. Suspirou e estendeu seu chakra para sua lâmina, um feixe luminoso afundou no peito do oponente. O loiro tentou dizer algo, mas seu sangue o chocou. Sasuke balançou sua arma, rasgando o torso do outro. Já estava morto quando sua cabeça foi destacada do corpo, mas queria se divertir um pouco.

Olhos vermelhos miraram os perolados com raiva. Olhou a moça Hyuuga, que já não tinha quase nenhuma roupa. Pano rasgado jazia no chão ao seu redor. Ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto e o peito com o cabelo.

"Vai consertar minha mão, ou devo te deixar aos cuidados dessas pessoas?"

O homem de cabelos negros não moveu seus olhos de sua cabeça, apesar de ter coisas bem mais interessantes que gostaria de olhar bem embaixo. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, juntado sua coragem.

"Eu... Eu vou curar você..."

Sasuke não precisou de mais. Se moveu até a cadeira, passando sua espada nas grossas cordas de pescaria que a amarravam. Libertou suas pernas primeiro, depois o braço esquerdo, que estava ferido, e depois o braço direito. A moça tentou cobrir sua nudez o máximo que pôde. O rapaz notou que suas bochechas estavam molhadas, mas era compreensível. Mesmo assim, a culpa disso tudo era dela.

Hinata tentou juntar um pouco de chakra de cura na palma de sua mão, mas estava longe de ser o suficiente.

"Eu… não consigo."

"Por quê?"

"Ele…" A mulher respirou fundo mais uma vez e apontou para o homem morto no chão. "Ele tirou o meu chakra."

"Como?"

"Acho que ele… Ele usou o medalhão."

Sasuke lembrou-se do outro homem que matou momentos antes, e de seu colar. Tentou usá-lo contra ele. Amaldiçoando, andou até o corpo sem cabeça e puxou a joia do pescoço. Olhou o enorme diamante vermelho em sua palma e o enfiou no bolso.

"Precisamos ir. Se você se comportar, talvez devolva seu chakra."

A herdeira não responde. Ela o observou tirar a capa e jogar por cima dela. Olhou ao redor e se direcionou para a porta, a deixando para trás. Ainda tremendo, conseguiu se levantar. Hinata olhou para o homem morto, sentindo-se aliviada, e ao mesmo tempo, assustada por ter gostado de ver seu sangue no chão. Colocou a longa capa em volta de si mesma e amarrou gentilmente. Precisaria de roupas novas. Também precisava encontrar Sasuke. Por mais louco que fosse, era sua única chance de sair dali viva.

* * *

**_Nota_**

Gente, venho me desculpar mais uma vez. O motivo é o seguinte: Apesar de ter dito que publicaria um capítulo todos os dias, esqueci de me posicionar quanto aos fins de semana. Não posso postar nada nos fins de semana. Caso eu poste, será por um motivo extremamente excepcional, mas na segunda feira estamos de volta!

Por favor não me odeiem! Desculpem os erros de português! Até segunda!


	8. Capítulo 8 - Tudo Culpa Sua

Os dois corriam. Era muita neve para Hinata, e ela tropeçava às vezes. A neve alcançava a altura de seus joelhos e as sandálias que usava não ajudavam em nada.

A escuridão era tão intensa que colidia em Sasuke algumas vezes. Ele se movia rapidamente à sua frente, usava seu Sharingan para se guiar, mas parava de tempo em tempo para olhar ao redor. Colidir em suas costas quase o derrubou uma vez, mas o homem estava muito irritado com toda a situação para falar alguma coisa. Afinal de contas, ela estava completamente sem o seu chakra, e sem seu kekkei genkai estava praticamente cega. Sua figura tremula o distraia. Ainda assim, ele estava contente por ela não estar reclamando. A morena estava muito desconfortável com tudo o que ocorria, mas era obediente e conhecia suas prioridades. Não importa quanto tempo eles tinham que correr na neve, o Uchiha tinha certeza que ela aguentaria. Parecia forte o suficiente.

Precisavam encontrar uma floresta ou algum lugar que poderiam se esconder sem deixar traços. O homem de cabelos negros pensou em derreter a neve ao seu redor com sua técnica katton, mas isso poderia piorar as coisas. Se apenas tivesse controle sobre o elemento Vento... Sasuke de repente parou seus passos, sentindo o corpo macio e gelado da Hyuuga chocar-se contra si. Ele a olhou e viu seus olhos se apertarem em confusão.

"Quais são os elementos que possui?"

Ela piscou. "Água."

"Maldição." O homem se virou e continuou correndo, arrastando-a pelo pulso. Ela parecia se mover com dor, mas não tinha tempo para se importar com isso. Se ele devolvesse seu chakra, ela poderia fazer algo com as pegadas que estavam deixando, mas não poderia arriscar que ela fizesse algo idiota de novo. Esperava que essa terra estrangeira eventualmente o oferecesse a oportunidade de se esconder. Ocorreu-lhe que ele estava puxando-a pelo pulso havia quebrado no início do dia, mas isso realmente importava? Se ela não tivesse sido tão imprudente, não estariam nessa situação. Inesperadamente, o homem parou de novo, dando um passo para o lado evitando que a moça colidisse com ele pela décima vez. Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o amuleto que roubou daquele decapitado. Se o chakra dela estivesse ali, poderia usar em si mesmo? Sasuke soltou a garota e colocou a corrente em seu pescoço. Fechando os olhos, se concentrou. Se surpreendeu como conseguiu contatar aquele poder tão facilmente. E então, se lembrou que seu braço esquerdo ainda estava imóvel. Mesmo que soubesse qualquer jutsu com água, não teria como executá-lo. "Kuso."

Podia ouvir vozes à distância. As estranhas luzes indicavam que os homens da cidade estavam atrás dele. Eram fortes e podiam sentir o poder do moreno, por isso, era melhor não usar chakra. Correndo na frente, ele apertou a mandíbula. A noite ficava cada vez mais fria. Começava a se arrepender de ter dado a Hyuuga sua capa. Era culpa dela que teve suas roupas rasgadas em pedaços...

"Sasuke..."

O homem se virou, apanhando a moça que caiu em seus braços. Parecia ter problemas em andar. Seus pés provavelmente estavam duros por causa do frio.

"O que?" Ele observou-a apontar algo com as mãos trêmulas. À esquerda do casal, escondido no nevoeiro, apareceu uma alta montanha. O rapaz engoliu seco olhando o horizonte. Uma tempestade se formava. Era bom porque esconderia seus rastros, mas poderia facilmente matá-los também. Se pudessem se esconder em algum lugar nos desfiladeiros, poderiam ter êxito em sua fuga. Agarrando-a pelo pulso de novo, a arrastou com toda sua força. Não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

* * *

Quanto mais alto iam, mais frio ficava. Nevava com tanta força que as pegadas que deixavam eram cobertas quase imediatamente. Isso era muito bom. E muito ruim. O Uchiha olhou a moça atrás dele. Havia determinação em seu rosto, mas seus lábios ficavam azuis. Seus pés com as malditas sandálias de Konoha pareciam duros para moverem-se livremente. Precisavam subir mais. Precisavam achar abrigo. Se ao menos pudesse executar os selos, poderia invocar o falcão gigante e voar em suas costas. _Mulher maldita._

Sasuke não conseguia ver nada abaixo da montanha, Também não conseguia ouvir nada. A neve e o vento não perdoavam. Um som estranho o vez se virar, e congelou seus passos. A moça tinha caído de joelhos, enfiados na neve. Por um momento, apenas olhou para ela, enquanto a mesma tentava se levantar sem conseguir. A morena levantou os olhos perolados, a expressão mais calma em seu rosto.

"Gomen'nasai."

O usuário do Sharingan ficou ali por um tempo, debatendo sobre o que fazer. Também estava à beira de suas forças. Necessitavam de um abrigo. Na esperança de estarem alto o suficiente para atrair atenção, Sasuke executou Susanoo. O enorme esqueleto brilhou no escuro, tentou não liberar tanto chakra. Precisavam se manter despercebidos. O espírito levantou a espada e a enfiou na montanha. Um estalo alto encheu o ar quando as rochas se dividiram. Forçando a espada mais fundo, Sasuke apertou os dentes e fechou o punho direito. Estava tão cansado...

Quando o gigante fantasmagórico puxou a espada, seu possessor olhou o buraco profundo nas rochas. Era seguro? Não tinha importância. Andando até a moça, a pegou pela cintura e jogou por cima de seu ombro. Entrando na mais nova caverna, caminhou até o fim e jogou a mulher no chão. Precisava cobrir a entrada.

Com a ajuda de Susanoo de novo, conseguiu empilhar algumas pedras na frente da caverna e assistiu a neve cobri-las. Esperava que funcionasse. Sasuke, de alguma maneira, conseguiu cobrir toda a entrada e quando terminou, caminhou até Hinata e caiu no chão ao lado dela. Ainda estava muito frio, mas pelo menos, o vento não os maltratava mais. O moreno suspirou e esfregou as têmporas. Tinha planejado tudo tão diferente.

O Uchiha apertou o colar que se deitava em seu peito e olhou a garota. Era um breu ali, mas ele podia ver melhor com seu Sharingan. Ela olhava para os pés, esfregando seus dedos congelados.

"Você percebe que tudo isso é culpa sua, não é?"

Os perolados pousaram sobre ele com surpresa. "Em primeiro lugar, você me sequestrou."

"Eu avisei sobre o que aconteceria se decidisse fugir."

A mulher trincou os dentes e olhou para os pés de novo. Quase não via nada naquela escuridão. Sabia que Sasuke poderia fazer fogo, mas isso poderia revelar seu esconderijo. Além do mais, precisaria de seus braços.

"Se eu curar o seu braço, você vai me deixar ir?"

"Não."

"Ah..." Ela apertou seu dedão, sem sentir quase nada. "Eu não entendo. Por que não me mata logo?"

Notou a silhueta dele se virar para ela. "Se eu quisesse você morta, o teria feito muito tempo atrás."

"Então o que quer de mim?"

"Para começar," Sasuke se levantou lentamente para, logo depois, se agachar em frente a ela. "Quero que conserte meu braço."

Hinata piscou. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhando, fazendo-o parecer um demônio. Ela desviou os olhos.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Então, na próxima vez que alguém tentar estuprar você, eu posso não _querer_ te salvar."

A moça arremessou seu olhar para ele, e depois deixou que seu cabelo cobrisse o rosto. Era um fato que devido à sua imprudência, correu direto para os braços daqueles estrangeiros terríveis. A lembrança dele a tocando causou arrepios. Se o criminoso Uchiha não tivesse encontrado-a a tempo...

"Obrigada."

Sasuke encarou a face da menina, quase completamente escondida pelas cortinas negras de seu cabelo. "Cure o meu braço."

A morena precisou de algum tempo para juntar as forças e olhá-lo de novo. Sentia o rosto arder por alguma razão. "Eu... Eu não tenho meu chakra."

"Eu tenho." O homem puxou o colar de dentro da camisa e a deixou observá-lo. Daí, removeu a longa corrente de si mesmo e colou no pescoço dela. "Se você se concentrar, vai conseguir acessar seu chakra. E se você se comportar, talvez eu possa devolvê-lo a você permanentemente."

Sasuke, na verdade, não tinha ideia de como fazer isso. Porém, seu blefe pareceu o suficiente. Assistiu a moça fechar os olhos e sentiu seu chakra se movimentar. Viu-o correndo pelo corpo dela com seu Sharingan. A Hyuuga parecia gostar do calor que seu chakra proporcionava. Sua palma direita apareceu por debaixo da capa que a cobria, e ela monitorava seus dedos, conforme brilhavam numa cor azulada.

"Isso... Isso pode doer um pouco."

O homem não respondeu. Sabia que ele não se importava com dor, e sentiu estúpida por tê-lo avisado. Hinata juntou mais de seu chakra na palma da mão e o olhou. Poderia nocauteá-lo de novo. Poderia acertá-lo e fugir, deixando-o para trás. Mas o que ganharia com isso? Não sabia onde estava, e antes que pudesse voltar para casa, acabaria capturada de novo, ou morta pelo frio. Além do mais, arriscaria a vida dele também. Não que ele não tivesse razões para morrer. Ele era muito importante para o futuro de Naruto. Hinata gelou ao notar que não havia pensado no Uzumaki desde que o Uchiha a sequestrou. Chutando essas informações para fora de sua cabeça, bateu com a mão no ombro de Sasuke e assistiu o moreno voar para trás, aterrissando em suas costas. Alguns momentos passaram, mas ele não se moveu. Começando a entrar em pânico, Hinata engatinhou até ele e o encarou.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto numa expressão muito tranquila. Pela primeira vez a morena o viu como, de fato, um ser humano. Ele era... lindo. Piscou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se distrair. Por que não estaria consciente? Simplesmente mandou uma corrente de chakra pelo corpo dele, restaurando o fluxo. Não deveria ter causado esse efeito. A moça se inclinou um pouco, tentando descobrir se ele respirava. Ela quase gritou quando aqueles olhos vermelhos se abriram, e o braço dele se levantou, agarrando-a pelo cabelo. Ele a puxou, diminuindo o espaço entre eles. As mãos de Hinata encontraram o chão frio, enquanto ela tentava manter a distância. Viu os lábios dele se curvarem em um meio sorriso, enquanto seus olhos tracejavam o membro. Sasuke a segurava com o braço anteriormente paralisado. Ela se sentia feliz já que conseguiu normalizá-lo, mas isso era muito para absorver.

Hinata se empurrou para longe, mas com apenas um movimento dele, caiu sob suas costas. Sasuke rolou por cima dela, e agora se elevava sob ela. Sentou um pouco abaixo da barriga da herdeira e se ergueu, examinando seu braço. Moveu os dedos com deleite, ignorando os protestos de que estaria esmagando-a. Com o mesmo braço, de repente, chicoteou no pescoço dela, assustando-a completamente. Devolvendo o colar para seu bolso, olhou para ela.

"Por favor, saia de cima de mim."

"Não me admira que te encontrei nessa posição. É muito fácil estuprar você."

Com o rosto queimando, conseguiu chutá-lo de cima de seu corpo, tentando se manter o mais afastada possível.

"Me devolva o amuleto!"

"Pegue-o."

A moça corou ainda mais, olhando para longe. A joia estava no bolso de sua calça, e pegá-la estava fora de questão. Ele sabia disso, e talvez por isso tenha escolhido mantê-la lá em primeiro lugar. Esfregou os braços, sentindo mais frio do que nunca. Seu chakra tinha aquecido-a um pouco, mas perdendo-o de novo a fez congelar novamente.

"Precisamos esperar a tempestade passar," o homem continuou. "Espero que pela manhã já esteja seguro para irmos. Vou invocar o falcão, para que... O que?"

Sasuke encarou a moça. Ela não conseguiu manter o olhar vermelho a perfurando e desviou os olhos. Aquele homem era forte e não mostrava nada, mas a herdeira poderia notar facilmente como ele sentia frio. A capa era gostosa e quentinha, mas ele só vestia uma camisa de mangas curtas. Seus lábios, normalmente curvados em um sorriso maligno, estavam muito pálidos. Hinata respirou fundo e desamarrou a capa que pendia de seu pescoço.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Você estava certo. A culpa por estarmos nessa situação é minha. Você me salvou, e merece sua capa de volta."

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram com surpresa e raiva. Ele a observou por um momento, lhe faltavam palavras. Como poderia ser tão delicada em um momento desses? "Prefiro sentir frio a te ver nua."

De repente, a Hyuuga se sentiu estranha. Não tinha certeza do porque, mas as palavras dele a insultaram. Se oferecia para congelar ao invés dele, e ele estava muito indignado com sua nudez? Era muito tímida e não deixaria que a vissem nessas condições, mas a situação requeria medidas extremas. Além do mais, esse homem era louco de tudo. Não importava o que pensava dela.

A moça finalmente sentou no chão, recostando-se na parede de pedra atrás dela, seus pés não a obedeciam, o frio os engolfava. Ela observava o homem a sua frente, elevando sua figura alta. Era, provavelmente, um pouco mais alto que Naruto, mas tinha um físico mais magro. No entanto, Hinata percebeu que tinha músculos nos lugares em que precisava. Corando, ela fechou os olhos. Esse homem a frustrava mais do que pôde imaginar.

O olhar do homem se prendeu na garota pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade.

"Levante-se."

"O que? Por quê?"

"Simplesmente se levante."

Não o obedeceu, então ele foi forçado a agarrá-la pelo pulso e puxá-la para cima. Calmamente, desamarrou as cordas da capa e a tirou. O ar frio bateu com força, mas antes que ela pudesse puxar a capa de volta para se cobrir, o homem a puxou para si. Ele a virou de forma que suas costas ficassem de frente para ele, e passou os braços em volta de seu torso. A morena tentou se soltar, mas quase gritou quando ambos caíram no chão. Sasuke simplesmente se sentou, mas ela tropeçou em seus próprios pés e estava praticamente deitada em seus braços agora.

Uchiha Sasuke esperou que ela se acalmasse e parasse de tentar se soltar. Era a mulher mais tediosa que já tinha conhecido. Com os dentes serrados, a puxou mais para perto e jogou capa por cima dela, enrolando ambos o máximo que pôde. Caíram no silêncio. Essa mulher não era estúpida. Ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo assim, decidiu deixar claro, para que ela não tivesse ideias equivocadas.

"Essa é a única maneira de nos mantermos quentes, então pare de se debater."

Contudo, não estava se debatendo. O corpo dele estava tão frio quanto às rochas ao redor deles, mas segundos depois, pôde sentir o calor retornando, a aquecendo também. Hinata respirou fundo e logo depois exalou, fechando os olhos. Ele era mais musculoso do que pensava, era quase desconfortável apoiar-se nele. A herdeira finalmente decidiu que não tinha escapatória e relaxou, deixando que sua cabeça encostasse no peito do rapaz. Podia ouvir o lento batimento cardíaco. Será que ele estava bem? A respiração de Sasuke fazia cócegas em sua orelha e esquentava seu pescoço. Abrindo os olhos, uma conclusão aterrorizante a acometeu. Isso era... bom.

Hinata deu seu melhor para não pensar sobre isso. Era tudo muito confuso.

* * *

_**Nota**_

Mais um capítulo. Postei um pouco mais tarde, mas de acordo com o combinado! Um por dia! Espero que estejam gostando, agradeço aos que deixam as reviews, é muito importante pra mim! Desculpem os erros, até amanhã!


	9. Capítulo 9 - Comporte-se

Hinata abriu os olhos para encarar apenas a escuridão. Sentiu uma sensação de formigamento nas pontas dos dedos e a reconheceu imediatamente.

Seu chakra.

A garota fechou os olhos e conseguiu ativar o Byakugan. Olhou para fora, vendo claramente o que acontecia do lado de fora da caverna em que se escondiam. Os campos de neve descansavam em silêncio depois da tempestade de ontem. Olhou ao redor. Quem quer que fosse que os perseguia, devia ter achado abrigo para a noite. Estavam a salvo. Por enquanto.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

O calor que eram os braços de Sasuke desapareceu quando ele a soltou e enfiou os braços por baixo da capa. A Hyuuga, de repente, percebeu toda a situação, a vermelhidão enchendo seu rosto. Ela pulou em pé, apertando o pano que a cobria. Encarou o homem, vendo-o claramente com seu kekkei genkai ativo. Ele mudou de posição quando o frio o engolfou, e olhou para a menina em sua frente com irritação. Enfiou os dedos no bolso, checando o medalhão.

"Eu… Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas tive meu chakra de volta quando acordei… Pelo menos um pouco dele."

O Uchiha se levantou lentamente, batendo a terra de sua calça. Então mirou os olhos na direção dela.

"Acho que ficando tão perto, você foi capaz de absorver um pouco do seu chakra de volta." Ele passou por ela e parou em frente às rochas que bloqueavam a entrada da caverna. "Já que o tem por hora, olhe em volta e veja se tem alguém por perto."

Corando intensamente, ela começou a brincar com as cordinhas da capa. "Eu já olhei. Não tem ninguém."

O homem executou alguns selos e acertou seu Chidori nas rochas. Elas caíram no chão e esfarelaram quase instantaneamente. Gostando de ter movimentos em sua mão de novo, deu um passo para fora. A moça o seguiu. Parando ao seu lado, os dois olharam para longe. Hinata se surpreendeu com a beleza daquela brancura toda.

"Para onde agora?" Ela perguntou, corando. Não sabia por que, mas olhá-lo a deixava nervosa. O fato de estarem tão perto, minutos atrás, ainda ecoava em seus sentidos.

"Conhecendo Naruto e os outros de Konoha, eles estão virando o mundo shinobi de cabeça para baixo para encontrar você. Então, não vamos voltar ainda." Sasuke levantou a mão na altura de seu rosto e pressionou o dedão em seus lábios. Por uns segundos, a moça achou que ele estivesse afogado em seus pensamentos, mas o rapaz rapidamente mordeu o dedo, e executou um novo combo de selos. Bateu com a mão no chão e em uma nuvem de fumaça se formou, no meio, uma ave enorme. Não era como aqueles que Sai fazia, era um pássaro de verdade e parecia bem vivo. O animal a olhou nos olhos e depois ao redor.

"Suba." O Uchiha pulou nas costas do bicho com apenas um movimento e olhou para a garota de cabelos negros. "Ande logo."

Ela deu um passo, mas hesitou. Isso o irritou ao limite, Sasuke se inclinou e ofereceu a mão. Finalmente aceitando, ela não esperava que fosse puxada com tanta força. Ele era mais forte do que demonstrava. A moça enterrou as mãos nas penas grossas e analisou as costas do homem, já que ele parecia controlar o falcão com sua mente. Levantaram voo, e ganharam um pouco mais de altura, se camuflando nas nuvens mais baixas, antes de se direcionarem para a esquerda.

* * *

_Que lugar é esse?_

Os dois viajaram por horas. Quando Hinata desceu do pássaro, esfregou as costas doloridas. Nunca se acostumaria a voar. Sasuke, por outro lado, parecia perfeitamente acostumado com esse tipo de transporte. Deve ter viajado desse jeito por anos, se escondendo depois da guerra.

A morena olhou ao redor, fixando o olhar no mar gelado que estava a sua longínqua direita. Haviam barcos enterrados na neve da costa.

"Essa é uma Vila Portuária," ele começou falando com uma voz baixa, quase um murmúrio. "Estranhos vem e vão o tempo todo. É o melhor jeito de conseguir algumas coisas sem sermos notados. Vamos."

Hinata obedeceu foi atrás dele, olhando ao redor com preocupação e curiosidade. Esse lugar era muito quieto. Usando o que restava de seu Byakugan, quase não viu ninguém passando pelas ruas.

"Fique perto," disse o Uchiha enquanto parava de andar, esperando que ela o alcançasse. "Será melhor que os homens daqui pensem que estamos juntos."

_Juntos?_

"Hai," ela respondeu e continuou. Havia aterrissado fora da pequena vila e caminhavam por uma pequena estrada que os levava para lá.

"Coloque seu capuz. Vai atrair muita atenção."

Tendo em mente que o cabelo dele era tão escuro quanto o dela, não entendeu o que quis dizer, mas se apressou em fazer o que ele mandou. Logo, entraram na vila e caminharam silenciosamente entre as estreitas e frias ruas. Era melhor que as pessoas não ouvissem a língua estranha deles. Sasuke disse que aquela terra era cheia de viajantes, mas antes prevenir do que remediar. Virando a direita, o homem a guiou por uma estrada mais larga, com uma multidão de pessoas. Então, entraram numa pequena construção. Hinata parou na porta, visualizando as paredes cheias de pequenos cadeados até o teto. O Uchiha foi até o que parecia um balcão e encarou uma velha senhora. Ignorou as saudações dela, a mesma se apressou em entregá-lo um pergaminho. O homem o abriu e o leu por uns momentos, achando o que precisava apertou o dedão numa agulha que se encontrava no balcão. Pressionou seu sangue no papel, a herdeira ouviu um click assim que um dos cadeados se abriu.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o usuário do Sharingan caminhou até o cadeado, e pegou uma grande sacola. Acenou para a senhora e deu um sinal para Hinata. Era hora de irem. Andando até a larga rua de novo, fuçou a sacola e tirou de lá o que parecia ser a mesma capa que ela usava. Calmamente, ele colocou a capa amarrando as cordinhas em volta de seu pescoço com precisão. Ai ele parou e a olhou. Ela devolveu um olhar confuso e ele suspirou.

"Nós precisamos achar um lugar direito para nos esconder. Podemos ficar aqui por um tempo."

Passando por ela, olhou suas costas de novo e ponderou onde ele estaria indo agora. Apressou-se em segui-lo. Andaram por algum tempo e logo acharam outro pequeno edifício, talvez um pouco mais que o anterior. Entrando, Hinata notou como era escuro. Não havia quase ninguém ali, mas os poucos que a olharam pareciam assustados. O cheiro era horrível e toda a atmosfera dali era perturbadora.

Sasuke, ao contrário dela, parecia perfeitamente bem com aquele lugar. Ele foi até o que era um garçom ou hoteleiro e o encarou. O outro observou os recém-chegados e, por fim, entregou uma chave ao Uchiha. O homem de cabelos negros pegou algumas moedas de ouro e as depositou na mão estendida. Tomando as chaves, fez um sinal para que a Hyuuga o seguisse. Andaram escada acima, para um pequeno corredor, muito parecido com aquele em que foi levada quando raptada. Hinata se arrepiou, mas acompanhou o homem até a porta escura. Entrando no quarto, o moreno se apressou em checá-lo algumas vezes para ter certeza de que estaria trancado. Pondo a chave no bolso da calça, suspirou e se encaminhou para uma pequena cadeira de madeira.

"Tente falar o mais baixo possível. Alguém pode reconhecer nossa língua." A moça apenas assentiu, mantendo sua distância, portanto, ele continuou. "E tente não usar seu chakra, eles vão nos perceber."

Ela baixo os olhos para seus dedos e os moveu, se sentindo desapontada. "Ele se dissipou."

"O que?"

"O chakra que juntei durante a noite. Já não o tenho mais."

Um sorriso ameaçou curvar os lábios do homem. Porém, ele olhou em volta do pequeno lugar. Tinha uma lareira que não era usada em anos. Não arriscaria usá-la também. Tinha uma pequena mesa, onde ele descansava os cotovelos e duas pequenas cadeiras no total. Do outro lado do quarto tinha uma cama. Era pequena e granulosa, e provavelmente cheia de insetos e coisas que não queria saber. Suspirou mais uma vez e se levantou.

"Fique aqui. Não vou demorar." Era seguro deixá-la sozinha. Não se atreveria a fugir sem nenhum chakra. Saindo do quarto, trancou-a lá dentro, observando os olhos dela o encararem com preocupação.

* * *

Estava trancada sozinha nesse quarto úmido. Um pouco de paz cairia bem. Esse lugar era assustador. Olhou o quarto e fixou os olhos na cama. Ambos, supostamente juntos, dormiriam ali? Escondendo o rosto vermelho nas mãos, sentou no móvel encaroçado e observou seus pés. O que estava acontecendo? Por que estava nessa situação? Se tivesse sido um pouco mais cuidadosa, poderia estar em Konoha agora, celebrando a promoção de Naruto a Hokage, e o retorno de Sasuke. Mas não. Ao invés disso, estava presa numa terra estranha com um psicopata que queria 'Deus sabe o que' com ela. Engoliu seco e soltou o ar, sentindo vontade de chorar. Estava assustada, frustrada e sentia frio. O quarto era muito escuro e a deprimia.

Finalmente se levantando, conseguiu achar fósforos e acendeu algumas velas, colocou-as perto da lareira. Deleitando-se com o calor das chamas, não notou que o homem havia retornado e a encarava. Quase engasgou quando o viu andando atrás dela. Sasuke simplesmente a olhou com os olhos negros, irritadiço. Ela se assustava com extrema facilidade. Andou até ela e a viu dando passos para trás. O Uchiha parou, sem entender seu comportamento.

"Aqui." Jogou uma bolsa para ela e se virou. Não tinha intenção de deixá-la desconfortável. Era bom saber que tinha medo dele, gostava disso.

A herdeira abriu a sacola e passou os olhos no que tinha dentro dela. Por fim, tirou uma calça preta, uma blusa preta e um suéter tipo blusa na cor cinza. Se virou para o moreno com surpresa, viu que também tinha encontrado roupas para ele e tirava sua camisa sem nenhuma cerimônia. Hinata não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o peito dele. A luz das velas faziam uma sombra que destacava cada músculo. Ele parecia magro, mas era muito bem construído. Contudo, não pôde deixar de notar as cicatrizes que tinha. Reconheceu o efeito do Rasengan de Naruto imediatamente.

Quando a Hyuuga percebeu que estava encarando-o por um tempo, notou também que o homem estava parado, sem a camisa. Olhava para ela e o sorriso maligno que estampava seu rosto era insuportável. A moça se virou rapidamente e caminhou até um canto to quarto, onde tentou respirar direito. Ele era a pessoa mais horrível que ela já conheceu! A usuária do Byakugan ouviu a risada dele às suas costas, mas decidiu não prestar atenção. Tirou o que restava de suas roupas por baixo da capa e colocou a nova calça. Pareciam roupas masculinas, o que explicaria a longa calça e o suéter folgado. De qualquer forma, não conseguia vestir a camisa com a capa no caminho. Corando loucamente, tirou a capa e deixando às costas em direção a ele, se apressou em colocar as roupas ovas. Quando se voltou para ele, viu que estava deitado de um lado da cama, e só conseguia ver suas costas. Não havia olhado para ela em nenhum momento. Fez isso a título de cortesia, ou simplesmente não estava interessado nela, embora ele fosse um homem? Hinata se sentiu estranha por pensar nessas questões. Desde quando se importava com o que ele pensava dela ou como a via?

"O que diabos está fazendo?"

"Eu..." Se assustou um pouco com a voz dele.

"Precisamos descansar. Sairemos amanhã pela manhã."

Ela suspirou. Puxando uma das cadeiras, se sentou e encarou os pés. Notou o corpo de Sasuke se virar e sentiu o olhar dele cair sobre ela.

"Perguntei o que você está fazendo." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou. Estava puto.

"Eu só estava..."

"Não me faça te arrastar para a cama."

Seus lábios entreabriram e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Não vou dormir na mesma cama com você."

"Vai sim."

"Não…"

"Você não teve problemas para dormir no meu colo ontem à noite."

Com a face queimando, ela se levantou e juntou duas cadeiras. Sentando em um, colocou os pés na outra e olhou para o outro lado. Mesmo a moça sendo magra, as cadeiras eram muito pequenas para ela, mas mesmo isso seria melhor do que...

Sasuke de repente apareceu na frente dela. Se inclinou olhando dentro de seus olhos perolados. Ela tentou se afastar, mas o moreno travou os dedos em seu cabelo e a puxou levemente, a palma dele descansava em sua nuca.

"Você prefere se eu usar genjutsu?"

Não preferia. Ainda assim, dormir naquela cama estava fora de questão, ficar sozinha com ele estando ao seu lado o tempo todo... Tentou escapar dele, mas foi puxada pelo cabelo para seus braços. Segurando sua coxa, ele passou o braço esquerdo por baixo de seus joelhos e a levantou, parecendo furioso. Ela chutou mas não adiantou. Por fim, foi jogada naquela cama dura. Hinata tentou se levantar, mas foi rapidamente prensada contra o colchão sujo. O Uchiha segurava seus pulsos ao lado de seu corpo, e o rosto dele estava a centímetros do dela. Os lábios bonitos do rapaz pressionados.

"Posso ficar assim a noite toda."

"Saia de cima de mim."

"Comporte-se."

"Me solte!"

"Sua garotinha mimada!" A herdeira soluçou ao tentar se soltar, e gritou quando Sasuke agarrou suas coxas e ajustou seu quadril no meio delas. Ele se pressionou contra ela, a mão direita apertando-lhe a cintura. Com esse mesmo braço, enfiou a mão por baixo da camisa dela, sentindo sua pele quente. Ela tentou arranhar seu rosto, mas ele pegou seus braços e ficou completamente em cima dela. Ela parou, sabendo que tentar se soltar era absolutamente inútil. A morena se arrepiou quando ele se inclinou, o hálito quente de Sasuke batendo em sua orelha.

"Parece que precisa estar prestes a ser estuprada para ficar quieta." Ele ficou desse jeito por mais um momento, encarando-a com seu Sharingan. Hinata começava a hiperventilar quando ele finalmente saiu de cima dela, caindo na cama bem ao seu lado, suas costas de frente pra ela. "Já te disse. Comporte-se eu não vou precisar usar a força."

A Hyuuga também deu às costas a ele, tentando ficar o mais afastado o possível. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não daria esse prazer a ele. Quando essa loucura acabaria?

* * *

_**Nota**_

Finalmente as coisas entre eles começaram a esquentar. Sei que não é recíproco, mas já é alguma coisa, rs. Desculpem os erros, até amanhã!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Uma Nova Percepção

Hinata acordou com dor. Essa cama era, oficialmente, a pior de toda. Suas costas e pescoço doíam, and o cheiro que vinha do colchão a deixava tonta. Pelo menos estava quentinha.

Ai, algumas coisas bateram em sua mente. Primeiro de tudo, tinha seu chakra de volta e se sentia mais forte. Mas isso também significava outra coisa. Para que isso acontecesse, precisava estar perto de Sasuke. Muito perto. Tentar sentir seu corpo não foi fácil, estava quase todo dormente devido aquela coisa dura e encaroçada que estava deitada. Apesar disso, seu Byakugan tracejou claramente o braço que descansava em sua cintura. Ela estava bem no fim da pseudo-cama, mas o homem atrás dela havia se aproximado. O rosto dele, no momento, estava enfiado no meio dos cabelos negros, e a respiração quente que batia em seu pescoço, a fez corar por alguma razão.

A moça soluçou. Seu braço direito era pesado e ainda assim, descansava confortavelmente em cima dela, fazendo-a se sentir aconchegada. Ela piscou ao sentir todo o corpo dele pressionado a ela. Havia abraçado-a enquanto dormia. Endureceu sem saber o que fazer. Era estranho, mas era agradável. Ainda assim, seu rosto estava prestes queimar os lençóis em segundos. Lentamente, pegou o pulso dele e tentou levantá-lo, concentrando-se em não acordá-lo. Apenas o toque fez o moreno ciente dos movimentos, e sua mão apertou o torso dela em um abraço forte. O homem, subconscientemente, enterrou o braço entre os seios dela. Estava a ponto de chutá-lo para fora da cama, mas sentiu-se enrijecer de novo. Algo a cutucava perto do bumbum. Algo... duro.

Com um guincho, reuniu seu chakra na palma da mão, e usando os Punhos Gentis, acertou-o no peito. O Uchiha voou para fora da cama e caiu no chão com um baque. Hinata também roulou da cama, se levantando. Caminhou para trás até atingit uma parede.

"O que diabos há de errado com você?"

Viu o homem rastejar, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ficou de joelhos, seus braços o firmavam na cama. Seus olhos vermelhos a furaram como adagas. Devagar, levantou-se, esfregando o peito. A morena não aguentou o olhar dele e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

"Você... O que você esta fazendo?" Sua voz era abafada, mas o rapaz conseguiu entendê-la.

Sasuke estava confuso. Por que ela o atacaria enquanto dormia? Tinha seu chakra de volta, o que significava que deviam estar perto o suficiente um do outro para que ela absorvesse. O homem olhou para baixo e encontrou a razão para a súbita pancada.

"Ah, não seja criança." Ele esfregou a nuca sentando-se na cama, suas costas viradas para ela.

"C-criança? V-você... você..."

Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la com o canto dos olhos. Seu Sharingan estava desativado, foi substituído pela cor preta mais intensa que existia.

"Eu sou um homem. Isso é o que acontece pelas manhãs..."

A moça espiou por entre os dedos.

"O que?"

Ele suspirou. "Você não tinha um primo ou alguma coisa parecida? Ele não te contou sobre essas coisas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em pânico. "Não! Neji-niisan nunca fari..." Ela parou, olhando para baixo.

"Ah," ele continuou. "Certo. Você é a princesa Hyuuga. Não te ensinaram sobre esses processos tão primitivos do organismo masculino. Além disso, seu primo foi morto na guerra, não é?"

Os olhos dela se atiraram sobre ele. "Não fale dele. Não desse jeito."

"Não vou." Um suspiro escapou de seus pulmões. Sasuke esfregou suas têmporas, tentando afastar o sono. _Que horas são? _Ele piscou se sentindo estranhamente revigorado. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, havia conseguido dormir bem. Olhou para a garota, que ainda se encostava na parede do outro lado do quarto. "Acalme-se logo. Vamos embora."

O homem se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Hinata apenas o olhou de esgoela e estava certa que preferia morrer a pensar naquele lugar em que ele se encontrava e tudo que ele poderia estar fazendo, que ela não queria saber. Finalmente relaxou, e tentou respirar normalmente. Se apressou em colocar o casaco e se sentou na cama. Ainda sentia o toque dele, por mais estranho que fosse, não podia mentir para si mesma. Estar nos braços de um homem não era uma coisa tão ruim. Claro, se este não estivesse tentando estuprá-la. Balançando a cabeça de novo, tentou matar a lembrança do homem loiro que a raptou. Hinata não conseguia esconder o fato de ter ficado feliz que o Uchiha o matou. Talvez a tenha protegido por suas próprias razões, mas a salvou mesmo assim.

A herdeira viu o homem voltar com passos decididos, mas sua mão esquerda ainda esfregava o peito. Talvez não deveria tê-lo socado com tanta força. Seu chakra já havia que se dissipado por completo. Assistiu-o vestir a capa, tentando o máximo não ficar encarando-o, especialmente olhar para certos lugares. Esperava que a situação 'lá' tivesse melhorado.

"Vamos," ele a chamou abrindo a porta.

* * *

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Comer."

Hinata estava levemente surpresa. Comeu um pouco, mas seu estomago começava um protesto e se sentia feliz com a ideia. Ainda assim, se sentia boba por perceber que Sasuke também precisava de comido. De alguma maneira havia esquecido que ele também era humano.

O seguiu até outro pequeno edifício mal iluminado com um homem feio e mal cheiroso. A moça assistiu o usuário do Sharingan ir até o balcão e apontar algo para a garçonete. Ela assentiu e falou algo, mas ele pareceu não ter dado atenção a ela. A mulher tinha longo e ondulados cabelos loiros, e lindos olhos cinza. Seu sorriso era de derreter o coração, e ainda assim, o Uchiha se apressou a lhe entregar dinheiro e retornar a mesa do canto, onde Hinata se sentava. Ele não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça quando a moça loira trouxa dois copos de água para ele. Ainda sorria para ele timidamente, suas bochechas avermelhadas. Gostava dele.

A Hyuuga a analisou com os olhos, observando a outra se esconder atrás de uma porta. Quando retornou o olhar para o homem, notou que ele olhava de volta.

"Está com ciúmes?"

Ela piscou. "Do que deveria sentir ciúmes?"

Pela primeira vez o viu sorrir. Não um sorrisinho, mas um sorriso genuíno. Era pequeno e se desfez em um segundo, mas não podia negar que lhe caia bem.

"Tem razão. Ela não tem metade dos seus atributos."

Levantando uma sobrancelha, a herdeira corou um pouco. "O que quer dizer?"

"Esqueça."

A garçonete estava de volta com uma bandeja nas mãos. Os serviu uma sopa, que pareciam tomates esmagados e uns pães. A moça disse algo a Sasuke, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e ela saiu.

"Entendeu o que ela disse?"

"Perguntou se queríamos mais alguma coisa."

"Então você entende essa língua?"

"Um pouco. Passe um tempo aqui, mas sei falar pouco sem que os outros percebam que sou estrangeiro. As pessoas aqui são muito desconfiadas."

A Hyuuga acenou e continuou encarando o que parecia uma sopa de galinha. Tomou uma colherada e estava salgada e oleosa. Mas ia ter que dar.

"Tente comer o máximo que puder," o homem disse. "Sei que não é o que te alimentam no seu castelo, mas vai ter de se acostumar."

_Se acostumar?_ "Quanto tempo pretende me manter aqui?"

"Não é necessário que fiquemos nessa exata cidade. Na verdade, será melhor ir embora cedo. Porem, vou te manter perto de mim até que eu consiga te persuadir a fazer o que eu quero."

"E o que quer de mim exatamente? Eu já consertei seu braço."

Sasuke olhou para a mão esquerda e moveu os dedos. "Meus braços não é a razão de eu ter te trazido comigo."

"Então qual é?"

O homem congelou seu olhar nela e se inclinou um pouco para falar baixinho. "Quero que me ajude a destruir Konoha."

A moça ficou em silencio. Por um momento o encarou, avaliando se ele falava sério. Quando finalmente entendeu, com calma, se levantou da cadeira.

"Você está louco."

"Sente-se."

"Não."

"Sente-se antes que eu o faça."

"Vou embora." Hinata se virou, mirando a porta. Seus pulsos foram pegos por ele quase instantaneamente.

"Você perdeu o juízo?"

"Me solte," ela disse entre dentes, tentando soltar-se do aperto.

Sasuke se enfureceu. Pegou sua outra mão e a puxou para ele. As pessoas os encaravam com bastante interesse. "A única razão de eu não ter te matado foi por pura cortesia. Agora, termine sua refeição."

Ela encarou de volta, sem saber se queria bater nele ou não. Era um bastardo. E ainda assim, se ela fizesse uma cena ali, as pessoas iriam atrás deles sem demora. Além disso, mesmo que conseguisse fugir, pra onde iria? Ela olhou para baixo, o que era o suficiente para que ele entendesse. Estava se acostumando as expressões dela. A soltou e calmamente voltou para sua cadeira. A morena havia perdido o apetite, e agora estava sentada olhando a comida.

"Coma."

"Não estou com fome. Coma você."

Seus olhos negros analisaram o rosto bonito, mas ele não discutiu. Puxou o prato dela e terminou a sopa rapidamente. Ele parecia gostar dessa gororoba. Porém, também não gostava daquela sopa.

"Vamos."

"Para onde?"

"De volta a taverna. Você parece propensa a causar tumulto." O homem se levantou e ajeitou a capa se direcionando à porta. Uma voz familiar soou às suas costas antes que saíssem do prédio. Se virando, o Uchiha encarou a garçonete. Ela se apressou até ele, olhando os pés. Disse algumas palavras, e entregou a ele um pedaço de papel, e correu de volta, se ocultando de suas vistas.

Já na rua, o rapaz abriu o papel e leu as escritas.

"O que é isso?" Hinata perguntou sem controlar a curiosidade.

Com as sobrancelhas em pé, olhou para ela e amassou o papel na mão, jogando-o na canto da rua.

"Parece ser um convite para um encontro."

* * *

Trancando a porta atrás dele, Sasuke tirou a capa e jogou em cima da cama granulosa. Se sentou em uma das pequenas cadeira e esperou que a garota fizesse o mesmo.

Ela também tirou a capa, a dobrou perfeitamente e deixou em cima da mesa, bem à sua frente.

"Você não pode destruir Konoha."

"Por que não?"

"É a sua cidade natal e..."

"Era minha cidade natal quando eu era uma criança ignorante," ele interrompeu. "O fato de eu ter nascido e ter sido criado lá não me faz querer puopá-la."

A herdeira se moveu em sua cadeira. Esse homem era insano até os ossos. "Como pode querer algo assim?"

"É filha única, Hinata?"

Ela piscou. "Não. Tenho uma irmã."

"Então como se sentiria se sua irmã assassinasse cada pessoa do seu clã? Como reagiria ao saber que é o único sobrevivente, somente para desperdiçar espaço vivendo num mundo desesperador e vazio? Não iria querer matá-la?"

Ele esperou que ela respondesse, mas ela não o fez.

"Claro que quereria," continuou. "Então, depois de finalmente ter lhe tirado a vida, não desmoronaria ao saber que tudo o que ela fez foi para te proteger? Para proteger a vila que não merece tal sacrifício?"

"Hanabi..." Hinata tentou acalmar a situação. "Ela não é assim."

"Bem, meu irmão era. Causou a si mesmo imensa dor, porque a vila decidiu que nosso clã era uma ameaça. Pode ter certeza que não se sentiria da mesma forma que eu?"

"Eu... Eu não sei..."

"Eu sei. E você se sentiria sim. Você é gentil, frágil e calma. Mas se é igual a mim. Simplesmente teve a sorte de ter um clã que obedece cegamente a todas as ordens sem questionamento."

"Não sou igual a você." Ela olhou diretamente para ele, determinada a continuar assim.

"Acha mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Tenho certeza que mataria alegremente qualquer um que tentasse machucar sua família e os que ama. Não é tão diferente de mim quando pensa ser."

A Hyuuga continuou encarando-o. A vela que haviam acendido, causava uma sombra profunda no rosto dele, o fazendo parecer ainda mais assustador que o normal. A pequena chama brincou com os olhos vermelhos.

"Você não precisa destruir a vila toda, Sasuke-san. Apenas as pessoas responsáveis pelo que aconteceu ao seu clã. A maioria de Konoha são pessoas inocentes."

"Não importa."

"Claro que importa. Tem pessoas lá que se importam com você. Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Sakura-san... Tantas pessoas querem vê-lo de volta…"

O Uchiha riu, assustando a moça. "Não brinque comigo. Ninguém dá a mínima pro que acontecer comigo."

"Bem, eu me importo. E não vou deixar que continue com esse plano insano que vai acabar matando você."

O homem ficou em silencio por um momento, um pouco surpreso com as palavras dela. "Você nem ao menos me conhece. Por que se importaria tanto ao ponto de arriscar a própria para me parar?"

"Eu o conheço o suficiente. Você está certo. Consigo entender você. Se isso tudo tivesse acontecido comigo e com meu clã..." Respirou fundo e tentou não imaginar tais coisas. "Provavelmente teria ficado doida também. Não consigo imaginar como se sentiu ar ver seus parentes e sua família..."

Ela parou sem conseguir continuar. Futucando a capa que estava em cima da mesa, manteve os olhos nela. O usuário do Sharingan estava muito quieto. Ela se sentiu por ter relembrado aquelas lembranças.

"Me desculpe..." Sussurrou.

Sasuke se levantou e andou até ela. Tirou a capa das mãos dela, jogando a coisa no chão, e se inclinou por sob a mesa em frente a ela. Ele pegou o queixo dela com os dedos e olhou dentro daqueles olhos, examinando-os por alguns segundos. A moça olhou de volta com interesse. Percebeu que, depois dessa conversa, não tinha mais medo dele. Podia entendê-lo perfeitamente agora.

"Você e eu..." A voz dele não passava de um murmúrio. "Nós não somos tão diferentes, afinal."

* * *

**_ Nota_ **

Gente, me desculpem por não ter postado na quarta e na quinta. Eu peguei uma infecção estranha, com direito a injeção de benzetacil e tudo (dói pra cachorro!), e fiquei no hospital nesses últimos dias, mas as coisas já estão melhorando.

Eu traduzi esse capítulo todo num pau só, então talvez ele contenha mais erros de português, concordância, coerência, etc. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem da essência.

Eu particularmente, amei esse capítulo. Sou casada, e meu marido acorda assim quase todos os dias, mas eu nunca consegui imaginar o Sasuke tendo essas reações tão... humanas, e simplesmente achei uma graça! A-D-O-R-E-I!

Peço desculpas mais uma vez. Estou numa onda de má sorte... rsrs. Eu prometo que vou recompensar, postando mais de um capítulo por dia, para que fiquemos dentro do cronograma.

Deixem reviews! É importante tanto para mim, que fico inspirada a traduzir com mais frequência e qualidade, quanto para a autora, que sempre vem aqui dar uma olhadinha.

Beijos e até semana que vem!


	11. Capítulo 11 - Progredindo

Sasuke encarou os olhos brancos com interesse. Ele estava certo. Eram muito parecidos.

O Byakugan não funcionava da exata maneira que seu próprio kekkei genkai, mas o mito sobre o Sharingan ter, de alguma forma, derivado esses olhos incolores, poderia ser mesmo verdade.

O homem se afastou um pouco, meio surpreso com a maneira que a moça reagiu. Ela parecia não ter mais medo dele, ou pelo menos não muito. Ele se moveu um pouco inquieta, mas vendo que ele somente a examinava com seus olhos vermelhos, se acalmou. Dando as costas a ela, um sorrisinho apareceu em seus lábios. Essa era a primeira vez que desfrutava da companhia de uma mulher. Sakura, Karin e todas as outras kunoichi, nas quais estiveram por perto, não faziam mais do que encará-lo com o olhar vazio, sonhando acordadas com coisas ridículas que o incluíam.

Mas Hinata era diferente. Era calma, bem comportada e falava pouco. Também era forte, quando tinha seu chakra. Involuntariamente, passou a mão sobre seu peito, ainda sentindo aquela sensação de ardor provinda de seu ataque. Essa mulher era interessante, de certa forma. Teve sorte de sequestrá-la, e não a outro Hyuuga. Ser a herdeira de um clã tem seus benefícios. Era disciplinada a pensar mais e agir menos. Foi uma boa adição ao seu plano.

"Por que está tão interessado no meu Byakugan?"

Ele quebrou seu olhar, que mantinha sobre a pequena chama e se virou para ela. "Preciso pensar na melhor forma para usar seu kekkei genkai em seus planos."

Ela suspirou e esfregou as têmporas. "Sasuke-san, Eu sinto dizer isso de forma tão direta, mas... Você pode retornar à Konoha voluntariamente, ou... pode me matar. Eu não tenho intenções de ajudar você nessa loucura." Observou o Uchiha rir, seus ombros balançavam viciosamente.

"É surpreendente que você me dê tais opções. Ainda assim, tenho minhas formas de persuasão. Você _vai_ querer me ajudar, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Já te disse. Prefiro morrer."

Ele puxou a cadeira para o seu lado e se sentou de novo, posicionando os pés na pequena mesa. "Em algum momento vai descobrir que você faz e diz coisas, que na verdade não estão acontecendo, princesa."

A Hyuuga piscou. Olhos vermelhos a encaravam bem de perto. Ele ainda se inclinava sobre ela, olhando dentro de seus olhos. _Genjutsu._ Irritada consigo mesma, a morena se afastou e se levantou, esperando que dessa vez, estivesse esfregando suas têmporas de verdade. Precisava arrumar uma maneira de reconhecer quando ele usava suas técnicas oculares, ou estaria em apuros.

"Não pense que vá conseguir diferenciar meu Genjutsu da realidade," ele disse como se conseguir ler sua mente. "Não sem o seu chakra."

"E quando pretende devolvê-lo a mim?"

A risada de Sasuke se tornava cada vez mais assustadora. "Já disse. Se você se comportar, talvez seja generoso e o devolva um pouco."

"Consertei sua mão, não é?" Hinata sentia a raiva ferver dentro de seu corpo.

"Precisou ser concertada porque você a desabilitou. Isso não é cooperar, é apenas um sinal de boas maneiras. Vai precisar se esforçar para me convencer."

"O quê? Eu poderia ter deixado sua mão..."

"E eu poderia ter deixado você para que aqueles bárbaros fizessem a festa."

A garota desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto queimar furiosamente. "Você é um maníaco! Fique com o meu chakra. Eu não me importo. Vou embora."

A moça se encaminhou para a porta atrás dela, mas antes que pudesse tentar abri-la, o homem apareceu bem na sua frente em um flash. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, a girou e bateu com as costas dela na porta, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões.

"Preste bem atenção. A única razão a qual eu venho te mantendo viva é porque me interesso em ver até onde posso mexer com sua cabeça usando meu Genjutsu. Mas, no momento que eu cansar dessas suas baboseiras, vou matar você. Ou simplesmente deixar você aqui."

Ela tentou se solta de seu aperto se balançando, mas os braços masculinos eram muito fortes. Não gostava de ser tocada, especialmente assim. Os olhos vermelhos a atravessavam, enviando tremores espinha abaixo. A morena olhou para baixo, tentando recuperar o ar. O rapaz então a empurrou para tirá-la de seu caminho. Rapidamente, ele pegou a chave de seu bolso, passou pela porta e a trancou.

Piscando, Hinata encarou a porta confusa. Onde ele foi? Ele olhou em volta e prendeu o olhar no monte de lombadas que era a cama. Ele não levou a capa. Com toda aquela neve e o vendo gelado lá fora, ele poderia ficar doente. Suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira de novo. Em apenas alguns minutos estavam tendo uma conversa normal. Sobre um tópico muito doloroso, e se sentiu desconfortável por fazê-lo lembrar dos corpos de seus familiares. Ainda assim, foi a primeira vez que ela o sentiu ter sentimentos normais de um ser humano. Suspirou de novo afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Precisar pensar nisso tudo. Havia poucas maneiras de como as coisas procederiam.

Primeiramente, se ela tentasse fugir, poderia ser capturada por esses homens estrangeiros e ser forçada a Deus sabe lá o que, ou, Sasuke a acharia de novo. De qualquer maneira, provavelmente acabaria morta.

Se ela conseguisse pensar em um jeito de atacar o Uchiha, e de algum jeito deixá-lo inconsciente, poderia voltar com ele. Mas como? Não sabia onde estavam, não tinha dinheiro e o único animal que poderia invocar era um urso. Isso a levaria a um beco se saída, onde o usuário do Sharingan eventualmente acordaria e a mataria.

E se ela concordasse em destruir Konoha com ele? Hinata balançou a cabeça, sentindo vontade de rir. Escolheria qualquer uma das outras opções a fazer parte dessa maluquice. De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram. Será que... Será que conseguiria enganá-lo? Se ela conseguisse perceber em quais situações estaria sob o genjutsu, poderia fingir estar do lado dele. Então, ele iria até à Vila da Folha sozinho. Só ajudaria a capturá-lo. Sorriu. Ser sua prisioneira não seria tão ruim, se fosse capaz de executar essas tarefas, é claro. A herdeira olhou a vela que havia queimado até quase apagar. Precisava se concentrar e tentar se lembrar. Todo jutsu tem um ponto falho...

* * *

Por que se esqueceu de sua capa? Ela o havia enlouquecido tanto ao ponto de não pensar direito? O homem suspirou, visualizando seu hálito. Era melhor que saíssem daqui depressa. Não estavam a salvo nessas Terras, e Sasuke tinha certeza que, pela bagunça que causou com seu Amaterasu, os dois estavam sendo caçados. Manteve a cabeça abaixada, tentando não atrair muitos olhares. Felizmente, muitas pessoas passaram por este lugar e seu cabelo escuro não tão estranho. Porém, a maneira com que as pessoas observavam Hinata o preocupava. Era bonita demais para esse lugar e, atenção que atraia de forma tão descuidada poderia colocá-la em perigo de novo. Era melhor não deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

O Uchiha afundou a mão no bolso sentindo o chakra da Hyuuga se agitar na pedra vermelha. Gostava de provocá-la, especialmente com o fato de que possuía toda sua força, deixando-a impotente para ele. Não tinha ideia de como devolveria o chakra para ela. A coisa mais fácil seria quebrar o amuleto, mas era muito arriscado. Se estivesse particularmente encantado, poderia tornar a moça em um simples civil sem quaisquer forças diferidas. E não poderia arriscar isso, estava muito próximo de completar seus objetivos.

Talvez, somente colocaria o medalhão nela, no entanto, desse jeito ela não conseguiria controlar seus poderes com precisão. Além do mais, se a folgada corrente caísse de seu pescoço no meio de uma batalha se machucaria feio. Tinha ambas as mãos nos bolsos agora, tentando esquentá-las de qualquer maneira. Necessitava entender como o chakra retornaria para o corpo dela, mas a quem poderia perguntar? Diminuiu o passo, lhe ocorrendo o que a morena havia explicado. O loiro que a roubou de si teria agido de uma maneira muito particular. Poderia tentar também.

Deu uma curva à esquerda e se encaminhou para uma lojinha. Tinha de comprar alguma comida e provisões. Talvez, não conseguiria zanzar pelas cidades com tanta liberdade. Porém, o estoque da moeda corrente de Sasuke estava acabando. Ele passou pela lojinha. Acharia algumas pessoas para matar e roubar, antes que pudesse continuar com isso. Dirigiu-se às docas, e nem se incomodou por ainda ter a luz do dia. Pessoas sumiam aqui o tempo todo. A principal razão por que prendeu a Hyuuga. Ela apta a se meter em apuros mesmo... Viu a taverna a qual haviam tomado café mais cedo, e viu a garçonete loira por uma janela. Sempre gostou das mulheres daqui, e nunca dispensou um convite quando o recebia. Mesmo assim, passou por essa construção também, se sentindo esquisito. Talvez não estivesse no clima, mas de fato não queria se agarrar com garotas em quartos fedidos e camas sujas, agora. Sorriu. Tinha companhia melhor agora, do que prostitutas de alguma Vila.

* * *

Quando a herdeira notou que nesse quartinho tinha uma janela, já estava de noite. Havia cochilado em cima da mesa, e agora suas costas, pescoço e o rosto estavam doloridos. Esfregou as bochechas e, lentamente, empurrou as grossas cortinas escuras, que cobriam um pedacinho da janela. Conseguiu abri-la, e aproveitou o ar que entrava naquele lugar mal cheiroso e apertado. Quanto tempo dormiu? E há quanto tempo Sasuke saiu? Olhou a porta e logo tentou abri-la, constatando que estava bem fechada. Perguntou-se se deveria ficar preocupada, mas logo lembrou do que aquele homem era capaz de fazer apenas com um olhar. Mesmo assim, ele fora imprudente. Esse lugar era perigoso. Seu estomago a lembrou que não havia comido muito, e se sentiu mal por não ter terminado sua sopa.

"Você é magra, mas não vai conseguir escapar por essa janela."

Virou a cabeça para olhar o homem que entrava no quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, trancou e colocou uma mala sobre a mesa. Hinata apertou os olhos, dando um passo à frente.

"Sangue?"

Relutantemente, o Uchiha passou os dedos pela bochecha e encarou os dedos. "Não é meu."

A Hyuuga suspirou, mas isso ainda não estava bom. "O que houve? Foi atacado?"

"Não. Eu só precisava de algumas coisas."

"Que coisas?" Ela inspecionou o pescoço dele, onde pôde ver mais sangue. Suas mangas estavam meio rasgadas.

"Bem," ele continuou tirando a camisa e indo para o banheiro, onde ela ouviu o barulho de água corrente. "Primeiro de tudo, eu precisei de dinheiro."

Os lábios da morena se abriram, enquanto se olhos se fixaram nas costas nuas do rapaz. "Você... roubou alguém?"

"Sim," ele explicou se virando para ela ao limpar o rosto e o torso numa toalha pequena. "Também matei alguns homens."

O choque a atravessou ao observá-lo se sentar em uma das cadeiras e colocar os pés na mesa. Puxou a mala pra perto e fuçou dentro dela, até jogar alguma coisa em sua direção. Automaticamente, ela pegou e examinou a coisa. Era alguma comida de padaria com queijo em cima. A usuária do Byakugan se aproximou devagar, tentando não ficar encarando o homem semi nu, e colocou o salgado em cima da mesa.

"Não vou comer isso."

"Por que não? Não está esperando que eu te alimente como te alimentam no seu castelo."

Olhou para o rapaz com raiva, tentando manter seus olhos nos dele. "Não é isso. Não vou comer algo que você conseguiu matando as pessoas."

O moreno ficou verdadeiramente surpreso. Em todos os seus vinte anos de vida, nunca encontrou uma pessoa tão nobre, porém tão insana. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, assistindo-a virar o rosto. Tinha tanto nojo dele assim?

"Se você não comer, vou força-lo garganta abaixo."

A moça desviou os olhos. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Não era apropriado um homem ficar sem roupas desse jeito na frente de uma moça. Ela olhou o 'pão' que deixou em cima da mesa, e percebeu que o homem parecia ter sido sincero na sua declaração: vou forçar garganta abaixo. "Eu... Eu prefiro morrer de fome."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e bateu o pé no chão. A garota já estava fraca, e se ela não comesse, provavelmente ficaria doente. "Você te noção de que eu não posso conseguir dinheiro de forma honesta na situação em que estou, certo?"

Ele tinha razão. Mas matar os outros era demais. Assistiu o rapaz suspirar e futucar na mala de novo, tirando outro 'pão' de lá, e o mordeu. "Olha," ele continuou, "Eu matei pelo dinheiro, mas comprei isso de uma loja. Agora coma, não é tão ruim."

O estomago da morena discutia com seu senso de justiça. E, no final, decidiu dar uma mordida. A comida de padaria não era ruim, e ela comeu com prazer.

"Obrigada."

Sasuke a olhou estranhamente. "Tem mais. Pode pegar se estiver com fome."

Então, ele tirou da mala algo que parecia um mapa e o abriu em cima da mesa, segurando um novo pedaço de pão entre os dentes. Comeram em silêncio, até a moça não aguentar mais.

"Pode por favor... colocar alguma roupa?"

O Uchiha a olhou de novo, ainda mastigando. Ele olhou para baixo, como se notasse só agora que estava sem a camisa o tempo todo. "Estou incomodando você?" Ele esperou por uma resposta, mas notou as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas. O moreno riu decidindo-se por colocar alguma roupa. Não queria que ela sofresse um ataque do coração.

"Obrigada", ela balbuciou quando finalmente o olhou, temendo que seu rosto se explodisse em chamas.

Ele tirou os olhos do papel que lia e a observou. "Pare de me agradecer. Vá dormir logo vamos sair amanhã cedo."

"Para onde"?

"Para algum lugar onde eu encontre algumas respostas."

A moça se levantou e tentou se lavar no banheiro horrível que aquele quarto tinha. Foi até a cama, mas simplesmente ficou ali olhando pra ela. Não demorou muito para o homem entender no que ela estava pensando.

"Se acalme," ele começou sem tirar seu Sharingan do mapa. "Eu não vou mais tocar em você."

Ela se virou para ele se sentindo estranha. "Eu..."

"Velhos hábitos," ele explico. "Não estou acostumado a dormir com uma mulher linda sem me encostar nela." Seguindo o choque que passou pelo rosto dela, ele riu. "O que, nunca dormir com um homem antes?"

"O que?! N-Não!"

Ela deu um passou para trás e colidiu com a cadeira quase a derrubando no chão. Sasuke não se conteve e riu de novo.

"Ah, eu continuo esquecendo em que circunstâncias foi criada. Você é a herdeira do clã caro que não ia ficar se divertindo com vários homens. Mesmo assim, eu achei que você tinha alguma coisa com o Naruto."

A morena só pôde esconder o rosto nas mãos, tropeçando até a outra parte do quarto onde se encontrava a cama. Ela deixou-se cair na cama, de costas para o Uchiha, ouvindo-o rir. Ele gostava demais de provocá-la. A moça pegou um travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça com ele, tentando se isolar o melhor possível dessa situação. Ele era um idiota! Ouvindo sua risada, que agora era só um murmúrio, ela caiu no sono.

* * *

_**Nota**_

Desculpem os erros. Espero que gostem!


End file.
